


Cinderella (a.k.a. Cindercloud)

by PrinnPrick



Series: Disney/Fairytale Classic AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Humor, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: This is meant to be silly, but not straight crack.This had been written in 2008-ish and I was going to keep it for myself, but the past year I've gotten a lot more confident in my writing skills so I decided to give this a whirl! It also fits perfectly into my Disney series.ALSO... man, did I suck back then! So, updates won't be one after another as I do need to re-write a good deal.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Laguna Loire/Raine Loire, Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Disney/Fairytale Classic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338757
Comments: 34
Kudos: 55





	1. The Anti-Social Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be silly, but not straight crack.
> 
> This had been written in 2008-ish and I was going to keep it for myself, but the past year I've gotten a lot more confident in my writing skills so I decided to give this a whirl! It also fits perfectly into my Disney series.
> 
> ALSO... man, did I suck back then! So, updates won't be one after another as I do need to re-write a good deal.

Prince Squall de Loire leaned against the sill of his window as he gazed down at the courtyard. It sat so far below that the children who played there were moving blurs (he could only make out their hair color). Ever since he was a child himself Squall had always avoided such places; they were seen as the meeting spots for temporary relationships (a sort of friends today, but gone tomorrow deal)... It didn't behoove him to indulge in such short-lived company, even in youth.

Today, however, he sighed and thought that seemed rather lovely in comparison to the reality he was to face in a few days time: he was to pick and marry a stranger at his eighteenth birthday ball. Squall slumped against his window and nearly ached for the freedom of childhood, including in the harsh ritual of constantly acquainting himself with new friends he'd never see again, if only to play like a normal child just once (a luxury he had denied himself). 

Those days of possibility were gone, however. The Prince was no longer a child, but instead a teenager on the cusp of manhood wondering why he couldn't just force himself to be okay with the whole ordeal. It wasn't as if this was news to him; he had been told what his responsibilities as the next royal heir would be since he was a child. He had known for years what freedoms and the lack-there-ofs his position granted all his life.

At least he got to choose his fiance, to some degree. 

The brunette stood and shuffled his way to the bed, which he flopped across with a great sigh.

 _Mother and father worked out,_ he reminded himself solemnly. _Then again, mother had been a Inn Master father was lucky enough to meet before his eighteenth._ Though it was (almost) love at first sight, they were still strangers when the two had wed. It was perhaps luck that they turned out to be perfect for each other.

"Knock knock knock!" Came a cheerful, feminine voice as she rapped upon Squall's door.

Squall groaned into his comforter in response, but otherwise didn't move or speak. He tried to pretend to be napping.

The door creaked opened and in walked a young girl in untraditional clothing: she had a band about her forehead and a male's servant outfit customized to her shape for a uniform. She walked into the room with a bright grin.

"Gooooooooood morning, your highness!"

Squall tried to sound as if he were snoring. He heard the girl chuckle, but not as she made her way to the bed. He only knew she had arrived after she began to shake his shoulders. 

"Oh, my dear sleeping beauty!" The girl said dramatically. "Your father wants to see you, so either get up or I'll sing you my favorite war ballad again!"

That caused Squall to sit up so fast his head nearly knocked his attendant in the chin.

"Ha! Knew that'd get you up!" She said proudly, but then tapped her chin in thought. "But wait... should I be offended by that?"

"What is it that father wants, Yuffie?" Squall asked with a tired roll of his eyes.

"Oh! Not sure. Probably about the ball tonight."

Squall groaned as if in pain and closed his eyes with a cringe. "Tonight...? He sped it up?"

"Not the engagement ball, if that concerns you," she amended with an apologetic smile. "That one the invitations and announcements just went out today. Gotta give people time to get ready!"

"Then what ball?"

"Don't know! Maybe an early birthday? How about you ask him when you meet him?"

Squall flopped back down onto his bed. "Tell him it can wait..."

"The King said if you're not there in fifteen minutes, you'll be made to eat with the family for a week in the dining hall."

Squall twitched. "Ugh..." He sighed. "Tell them to make it twenty-five minutes... I want to take my time getting dressed."

Yuffie giggled, "The King thought you might say that so the royal dressers were sent. They'll be here in a minute."

Squall growled with annoyance and grit his teeth. "...Go... away... Let me die... in peace..."

"But you're my favorite prince! I couldn't do that to you!"

Something akin to a whine whistled from the Prince just as the dressers arrived with another knock. He clenched his fists and fought the oncoming headache threatening to blossom at the edge of his temples.

oo00oo00oo

The Prince stood at the large double-doors of his parents' lounge room wearing much stiffer, more formal attire than what he would usually wear when having a simple conversation with his father... Which, of course, meant this was a more serious matter. Yuffie stood by his side and knocked on the thick, hundreds-years old wood with the usual enthusiasm and confidence. Squall always wondered how she never hurt her small hands when slamming them into hard surfaces.

"His highness, Prince Squall!" Announced the miniscule (at least compared to Squall) girl as soon as she was authorized to open the doors, which she did with a flourish.

The king and queen sat at a round table and chuckled at Yuffie's antics.

"You know you aren't required to formally announce him?" The queen asked as she raised her teacup and drank.

"Yes, ma'am, your highness, but I like making him a spectacle. He gets that twitch in his eye..." Yuffie looked up as Squall moved to walk past her to join the king and queen at the table. She pointed and said, "Yeah! That one!"

"Stop teasing him," the king said with a smile. It raised all the lines in his still handsome face--lines earned from years of laughter. "Go annoy the chef! He has your favorite cinnamon buns."

"Right-o!" Yuffie saluted, bowed, and skipped out to leave the royals alone.

Squall shook his head as he pulled a chair out for himself and sat unceremoniously onto the cushion. He stared blankly at his parent as if they were about to sentence him to the gallows and he was prepared to go.

"Wow, so serious," the king said playfully as he leaned his elbow on the table. "You always seem so much older than your age..." It was a wistful comment as the man looked upon his son with pride and affection.

Squall continued to frown back.

"Anyway," his mother began with a clink of cup on saucer, "you may have guessed, but we have bad news." Her voice was soft and comforting, and her smile was quiet but still full of love (love... and a little sadness) as she turned to her son.

King Laguna sighed and turned a pair of puppy-dog eyes on Squall, who had no chance of replicating it even if he wanted to. It was another sign of trouble when the king tried to look cute. "We have moved the engagement ball to tonight--"

" _What?_ "

"Now, son, let me finish--"

"I don't even get the three last days I was promised? It was already bad when it was on my birthday!"

"About that--"

"Will I at least get to wait to actually marry them next year, like you did?"

Queen Raine placed a hand on Squall's forearm, which immediately silenced him. The Prince hadn't even noticed he had been leaning over the table or how high his voice had gotten until she murmured, "Darling, my little lion... You're so outspoken, and I love you dearly. However, you still lack listening skills." She released him with a giggle. "No matter what the outcome of any ball or when it's held, you must learn to remain calm. If you yell, you have already lost the battle."

Squall sighed and nodded. He moved to clench his hands into his lap (teeth grinding wasn't allowed). 

"So, the engagement party," Laguna cleared his throat, "is tonight, but the bad news doesn't end there..."

Squall remained silent this time, but his knitted brows were clearly writ with dread.

"You must also marry on your birthday," Laguna spoke quickly, and even more speedily leaned close to his wife as if he planned to use her as a meat shield. Raine stared at her husband flatly.

"... Why?" Squall said as steadily as he could. 

Laguna sighed with relief and sat up straight. He visibly linked hands with his wife on the table and seemed to draw strength from that.

"To establish yourself as the new king." 

"Why me? You have Uncle Auron..."

"Why you?" Laguna asked incredulously. "Because we know what you're capable of!" Laguna exclaimed almost too loud as he grinned as bright as the sun. "You're intelligent, tough, you don't take sass from anyone--not even when you were four!--you're beautiful like your mom, charming when you feel like, and you know what you're doing. Your uncle, as brave as he is, even thought you had more courage than anyone when standing up to bullies twice your size and arrogant adults alike! Your speech about hubris at your school when you were a boy, filled with more vocabulary than I knew existed, commandeered you a lot of early respect. You are meant for this role!"

It was rare Squall felt much pride (he had pride enough to be willing to fight when disrespected, though not much in way of his own achievements) but hearing how excited his father was to brag about his exploits and better characteristics nearly caused him to turn pink. He cleared his throat instead (considerably less angry now).

"... You... really think that...?"

"Yes!"

Raine again laid her free hand on Squall's arm. "... Your father and I are getting on in years. You may not think so, but we are quite old by the standard." The queen rubbed her son's wrist gently. "There was so much turmoil, and my being a peasant was such a hurdle... Your uncle being my brother and an unpredictable man doesn't adhere him to the people. The reason your father had to wait was so he could fight to marry me, otherwise he would have been in the same position as you."

"Does that mean if I'm stubborn enough--"

"Nope."

"Damn..."

"Language!" Laguna huffed.

"We worry you'll be alone forever."

"And we won't have grandkids!"

"Darling," Raine said in a voice full of warning.

Laguna ignored her. "I want at least three, you hear?"

"... Do I still get to choose my fiance?"

"To an extent." Raine brushed some hair from Squall's face and beamed when they locked eyes.

Laguna laughed. "We had hoped you would choose one of your play-mates, but every time we set you up with some you would scare them off!"

The brunette Prince grunted at that. He took a deep breath and allowed both his parents to take his hands as he considered all they said and what the implications of their words truly meant. "... I see."

The king and queen looked on expectantly, but Squall only nodded, released them, and stood.

"... No complaints?" Laguna quirked a brow. "Who are you and what have you done with our baby?"

Squall rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still updating my other fics.


	2. Not What I Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the age in which this story is based was not homosexual friendly, in this universe it is already considered 100% normal for men to marry men, women to marry women, etc. No one bats an eye at it. I should have done a better job establishing this in the last chapter, but you'll see it clearly in this one.

“Damn!” Cloud exclaimed, just before he was assaulted by a great avalanche of soot. He gave an ugly snort, followed by an even less attractive series of coughing and hacking as he quickly pulled out of the chimney (hitting his head on the way out with another curse) and dropped the broom he had been using to clean on the ground. His hair, his ragged clothes, and the floor were covered in black and bits of burned wood. 

When the blonde was finally able to breathe normally again, he stood up and began to dust himself off with a grimace. There was a large, cracked mirror that stood off to the side he had been given for his birthday last year (after his dear Uncle Loz had knocked it over and broke it). Cloud wandered closer to get a better idea of the mess, but only discovered what he already knew: he was covered head to foot in soot. He stared at himself with a deep, unamused frown and contemplated his options (knowing full well at any moment one of his "masters" was going to walk in and have a fit): he could wash off first to avoid knocking more soot around, or he could get to work right away on the room so they at least would only complain about his appearance. Washing off made more sense, but he knew no matter what he chose he was screwed. Cloud took a moment longer just to stare at his grumpy reflection...

Underneath the mess, Cloud was actually a very attractive young man, even when he scowled just like he was doing right then. His eyes were a light-blue (his mother had once compared them to the glass windows of a church) that sometimes turned green, depending on his clothes. He was about average height and size, but he was muscular and his hair was (usually) the color of sunlight. As a boy, his parents had high hopes for him; they had assumed he would marry into another noble house or join the military as a knight. Today at almost eighteen, he sighed and pulled a rag he had been using to dust earlier from the table counter and tried to wipe off what he could from his face and hands. It only seemed to smudge the dirt around.

“Cindercloud,” came a soft voice to his right. “Once again, you’ve proven the name appropriate.”

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the few precious seconds he had before he was forced to turn and address the man who spoke. Uncle Yazoo had a quiet, gentle voice that hid the snake-like quality of his personality well; it was lyrical, sometimes sultry, and even soothing. Cloud was well-acquainted with what a lie that comforting voice truly was.

“You made a mess. Again,” Yazoo said with a displeased frown. He eyed what had been the kitchen with disdain, but whatever issue he found with the room was nothing in comparison to the absolute vitriol he clearly had for Cloud. His lip upturned in disgust as he eyed the dusty blonde. “If you’re done with the chimney, and I certainly hope you are, you need to clean this room top to bottom. It was already in need of a scrub before your screw up.”

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he took a deep breath and sighed it back out heavily. “Of course.”

Yazoo nodded, gave Cloud one more condescending sneer, and turned gracefully on his heel to return to the lounge where he and Cloud’s two other uncles waited. They had been enjoying a nice noon-day tea while Cloud had been forced to go without food (again) and shove his head inside the fireplace.

Cloud threw the rag he had been wiping himself off with toward the door with a growl. It smacked the archway with a nice little slap, but it didn’t help the blonde’s frustration much. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the burning in his eyes from soot, which he also couldn't clean out because his fingers were too dirty.

“... I need to wash myself first or I’m just going to track this mess everywhere.” He decided with an under-lying growl. _And so I won't accidentally murder my uncles..._ He was risking his uncles’ ire, but made his way outside none-the-less using the little servant's entrance. He recalled when he was younger the maids they used to have singing cheerfully to themselves as they came to and fro from this very same door. They would bring in food, wood, water, and pat their pretty aprons--before his mother and step-father died and his remaining step-family accrued too much debt to employ anyone with money anymore.

There was a well not far from the front door he intended to use (the lake was too far) and scrub as much as he could off, but as he passed an open window to the lounge he paused. He could hear his uncles discussing something--Loz in particular sounded excited. He was practically booming with delight.

“A ball? At the royal palace?”

Cloud knelt onto the ground just below the window and quirked a brow. He peeked only once over the sill and had seen his Uncle Kadaj waving an unsealed letter about.

“Loz is excited because he thinks he has a chance with the prince.” Came Kadaj’s arrogant tones.

Cloud blinked. _The prince?_

There was shuffling. The paper was being passed to someone else.

“I see,” that was Yazoo. “Well, according to this invitation... he might. Any of us do.”

The paper was snatched.

“Ridiculous!” Kadaj snapped. “If the prince were to pick anyone, it would have to be _me_.”

“Regardless of your delusions,” Yazoo interrupted again. Cloud chuckled silently to himself as he recalled how often the brothers fought (Loz and Kadaj in particular often got into fistfights). “We must all attend. If we don’t it could affect our high-standing in society.”

Cloud mouthed mockingly 'it could affect our high-standing in society'.

"Of course, but the invitation says all single members of the family. What are we going to do with Cindersoot?"

Cloud rolled his eyes at the familiar insult.

"What about him?"

"He's, unfortunately, related to us and single."

"No one besides us even knows he exists. He's not an issue."

There was a pause, and then, "Eh, I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

Kadaj growled, but didn't verbally retort. The paper was snatched again.

"If he even chooses a man," Loz often reminded Cloud of a large, far too strong child. He had a temper, cried easily, but was built like a gorrila. "I wonder how they intend him to have children?"

"Probably a mistress--I'm sure royals have tons." Yazoo dismissed easily.

"How the brats happen isn't important! I'm more concerned about the money..."

The three uncles were walking toward the stairs, possibly to their bedrooms, as they kept talking. That meant Cloud had some extra time and might avoid a beating (or at least an ear-splitting tirade) after all. The blonde stood up, shook his hair and clothes out until as much loose soot as he could manage had flown away, and traveled the short distance to the family well.

"A ball, huh...? I wonder when it is? And anyone single can come?" Cloud grasped the handle to the well once he arrived and frowned to himself as he began to lower the bucket in. "Would be nice to get the hell out of here..."

Cloud worked the crank quickly until the bucket was in the water, gave it a minute to make certain it had sunk in, and then began to pull it back up.

"I should be happy they don't want me to go," Cloud reasoned as he worked. "They would just have me fetch drinks and food all night... Instead, I'll get to be alone for once; no more insults, no demands, no more 'Cinder-insert-random-word-here'. I'll be alone for the night, and maybe the Prince will choose one of them so I'll have less to deal with..."

But he would be stuck with two uncles, still--forever, perhaps. This house, this land... It technically belonged to _him_ , not the silver trio. However, his dear mother had married their eldest sibling before death, and so when they both passed in a carriage accident it all went to his siblings. Cloud had been too young to inherit.

"Though," Cloud gathered the full bucket into his hands and stared sadly into his watery reflection, "it might have been fun..."

A few mice appeared around the edge of the well and climbed the bricks until they were close enough to sniff the bucket. Cloud smiled at them and gently pushed them away, which caused the tiny creatures to squeak indignantly.

"You critters better not come near the house, unless you want my uncles to kill you," Cloud warned, but otherwise didn't bother to do much with them. He watched as two began to clean their faces.

"I'd like to see'em try," snapped a high-pitched voice. 

Cloud blinked and looked around for the source of the speaker. It had sounded nearby, but there was only the road and the fields as far as he could see.

"Down here, bright eyes! You were just starin' at me!"

Cloud jerked his gaze back to the mice. The largest one, with yellow and white fur, was sitting back on its haunches and staring at the blonde with its tiny arms crossed.

"Wh-What...?" 

"The last time I saw those dumb fucks they had screamed, and then clonked their dumb, grey heads tryin'ta hit me. Kadaj got a nasty bruise, too, when Loz threw a vase and got him in the head--idiots."

Cloud stared at the large mouse (actually, it might have been a rat upon further inspection hanging out with two mice) with widened eyes for a solid minute in silence. Then, he grasped the bucket tight and poured the entirety of its ice-cold contents onto his head.

"Givin' yerself a cold ain't gonna make me go away," the mouse (rat?) declared, just before hopping off the well... and into a great purple miasma that quickly took over several feet of air. Suddenly, the entire house and field seemed suffocated in the thick, colorful mist. Cloud coughed and waved his hands to try and disperse it a little. Once Cloud felt safe about opening his eyes again, he beheld... a man. A blond man with a piece of hay being chewed between his lips, a stocky figure, short blonde hair, hairy arms, and--

Wings. The man had big, sparkly, dragonfly wings that shifted from pink to green to blue and back again. Cloud wondered if he had hit his head harder than he thought.

"Stop that damn deer look, ya twit!" The blonde, winged man demanded, just before he spit on the ground. "The name's Cid Highwind! Remember it, 'cause I'm gonna be with you for a bit. I'm your fairy godfather! Be grateful, brat!"

"Why should I be grateful I'm apparently having a mental breakdown...?"

Cid swat Cloud's head, so fast he couldn't dodge.

"Shut up! Now, listen with that pretty blonde head of yours. That ball you wanna go to? It's tonight!"

"Tonight..?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?!" Cid cleared his throat and moved the piece of straw from left to right in his mouth. "I'm here to help you go to it."

"... Why?"

"The fuck you gotta ask _'why'_ for, huh?"

"Call me... shocked," Cloud began as he coughed again. The purple smoke only dissipated far enough to let him see Cid clearly (and the leftover mice sitting calmly on the well while watching the proceedings). It was thick as a blanket. "I mean, why would a mouse turned... um, fae?"

"I'm a fairy, dipshit."

"Okay, turned _fairy_ ," _but aren't fairies fae? Isn't that just their other name?_ "Why would you want to help me go to some dance?"

"You wanna leave this dump, ya?"

Cloud nodded his head gently.

"What better way than ta get hitched?"

Cloud tilted his head and blinked. That seemed to annoy Cid, who rolled his whole head with his eyes in irritation.

"Listen, the ball--all noble parties--are all about findin' someone special, and tonight happens to be the prince's engagement ball. He's tryin'ta find a fiance."

"Yeah...?"

" _Yeah_ , and you have as much chance as anyone! Maybe more with me behind ya!" Cid grinned and puffed his barrel-shaped chest out proudly. "We'll get you done up good tonight!"

"Uh..." Cloud hacked one last time. "What makes you think he's even interested in guys?"

"Prince is bi-sexual."

"Ah... Really?" Cloud perked up with interest, but then quickly shook his head. More black powder fell. "And what makes you think he would even want me? I'm a servant."

Cid sniffed. "Well, not with that attitude!" The blonde man walked around Cloud like a captain in the military might a solider. "I'm gonna be straight with ya, Spikes... Your future is one big rat hole."

"Gee, thanks..."

"Which is why they sent the big guns--me. However, even I have restrictions."

Cloud turned his head to try and see what Cid was up to as the man circled him slowly, but otherwise stayed in place.

"Even if it ain't the prince, you gotta find someone or do somethin' to get yourself out. Maybe you could worm your way into a _payin'_ job, at least," Cid said as he finally returned to stand in front of Cloud. "I can give ya the tools, I can make ya every opportunity, but in the end it's all on you."

Cloud highly doubted that a _ball_ could be his saving grace, and he doubted even more that he could do much of anything to "save himself". He didn't have any marketable skills (other than being an abuse sponge), no money or name to fall back on anymore, and no resume of any sort to give. The prince was a far cry from anything possible for a teenager practically enslaved, but a job might be possible if he could harness the lying skills his uncles had tried to instill in him for years (and he was still bad at). He just had to impress the right people, really...

"Get that sad look off yer face!" Cid snapped. "You were thinkin' you weren't good enough, weren't ya?"

Cloud jolted with surprise. _Can he read my mind?_

"I just," Cloud began with a murmur, "the jerks in the house are goin'... Why would a prince want me when he has them and every other eligible man _and_ woman to choose from? I wouldn't mind tryin' for a job, though..."

"You listen here," Cid jerked a finger into Cloud's face and gave him a stern frown. "The only reason those namby-pambies are where they are is 'cause _your mom and dad_ were nobles. Hell, your land was bigger before they gambled themselves out of a third of it! Your uncles _want_ you to feel like yer nothin' so you won't fight back. As long as yer miserable, they're happy. Now, why would someone as refined as the prince (or anyone else for that matter) want them assholes when they can have a fine piece of art like you?"

Cloud wasn't sure how he felt about being called a 'fine piece', but he shook his head and let it go.

"You got yer mom's pretty looks, yer hard workin', and yer honest! Have some fuckin' faith in yerself."

Cloud turned in the direction of the house, though he couldn't see it. "... They'd never let me go."

"Who the fuck says they'll know?" Cid replied with a toothy smirk, which somehow did not cause him to drop the bit of hay. "Here's how it'll go down: your uncles leave, we get you some supplies, I do my magic thing, and you're off!"

"... That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Well, it's the one yer gettin'! I'm more of a show-er than a teller, so just be patient."

Cloud couldn't do anything else other than process for a long moment and nod. Once he had, Cid pulled out a large stick with many thick knots and a single leaf on the end. He waved it around so erratically Cloud thought he might need to dodge or something should the crazy man be trying to attack him, but instead the miasma disappeared. The water on his skin and clothes dried away, and suddenly the blonde was as clean as fresh snow. He looked at his pale hands in disbelief.

"See you tonight," the big mouse (rat?) squeaked, almost dangerously, before all three tiny rodents ran away into the fields.


	3. The Carriage and a Change of Clothes

It had been a chaotic evening so far. Cloud only had enough time after his insane encounter to walk back in and gawk at the lack of mess inside (everything sparkled, even the walls and ceiling) before his uncles were on him. If they noticed Cloud had somehow cleaned himself and the entire kitchen within the span of a few minutes they didn't act like it.

They had Cloud running back and forth between all three of their rooms in a frenzy with armloads of sewing materials to make last minute adjustments, various accessories, hand mirrors, hats, shoes and polish, brushes and combs, once a few rolls of fabric that weren't even used, cookies for their "break between all this hardwork!" that he wasn't supposed to have (but snacked on anyway--he was starving), and as his final task he was made to push the same extremely heavy floor-standing mirror back and forth for final checks.

Everyone eventually convened near the entrance.

The brothers were dressed in solid black suits with masks outlined in feathers and cloth. Yazoo's hair was up in a lovely braid laced with ribbon, Kadaj wore what might have been a hat he insisted was all the rage right now, and Loz merely gelled back his hair. Cloud looked more ragged than usual and held the door open for them as they began to leave.

Yazoo was the last one out. He paused before the blonde with a neutral frown and his chin high. "Be certain you do _all_ your chores before going to bed. We shall know if you skipped anything." He gently flicked a bit of non-existent dust from his sleeve. 

"Yes, sir."

"I'll try to remember to bring you a slab of cheese or something."

"... How thoughtful."

Cloud followed Yazoo out to their carriage where a coachman waited. His uncle climbed in, the door was closed, and just as the horses began to trot Kadaj held his head out of the window to yell, "We'll be sure to tell the Prince you said hi!" With a sneer.

Cloud rolled his eyes once they were well on their way. "Assholes..." He muttered to himself and turned back to the house. He wasn't sure when Cid was supposed to arrive (if he did), but he only had two cookies in his system and was already making plans to roast the chicken (damn the consequences). However, even before he had reached the house a delicious smell was wafting out through the cracked door. Cloud slowed his gait as he approached and sniffed the air cautiously. 

When he walked back inside and past the foyer back into the lounge his eyes nearly boggled out of his head. There was a dining table he had never seen before piled high with food, including dessert. The blonde had not seen so many types of different bread products, meats, and fruits in a long time; not since the holidays when he was a boy, at any rate. There was a giant turkey sat in the middle with what he suspected was a honey glaze from the coloring acting as the center piece. Cloud's mouth watered as it hung open.

"Don't just stand there!" Came a familiar, gruff voice. Cloud jerked around to see a certain fairy standing off to the side with a smug grin. "Sit yer ass down."

"Do... Do we have time?"

"It's called bein' fashionably late, Spikes. Now sit! You can't go to a ball with your stomach talkin' for ya. Ain't attractive."

oo00oo00oo

After Cloud had taken his time gourging himself, Cid led the blonde back outside where a small legion of white mice stood waiting. 

"Okay," Cid barked. "Go to the back garden and get me a pumpkin. Make sure it's a big, fat one, too. Chop chop!"

"... Why?"

" _The fuck you askin' why?_ "

"Because if I'm going to be ordered around by a fourth person I would like to know why."

"I told you already: I'm a show-er not a teller. Go get it!"

Cloud stared hard at Cid, but what had he to lose? He jogged around the side of the house to the garden, and hoped dearly his uncles weren't in the mood for pumpkin soup or pie anytime soon as there was only one pumpkin growing. It was a little narrow, but it was tall and ready to be plucked. 

When the blonde returned the mice were in two lines of six and spread out equally. He quirked a brow at the rodents as he approached the fairy and presented the pumpkin. 

"Congratulations!" Cid said sarcastically. "Place it behind the mice."

Cloud had begun to wonder if this was all just a terrible prank. He obeyed none-the-less, though his already limited enthusiasm for this whole process was waning.

"Stand back!" Cid declared importantly as he pulled out the weird stick once more and began to jerk his arms around like before. 

Cloud stood by, but not too close to, Cid as threads of light began to encircle the mice and pumpkin. His breath stopped in awe as the threads evolved into thick ribbons that moved faster and faster until it became blinding. The blonde had to shield his eyes. 

When he opened them, the mice had been replaced by horses with curled manes and golden reins while the pumpkin was now a carriage so fine his uncles would never have been able to afford it.

"Next, your clothes... And what did I say about that dumb deer look?!"

Cloud snapped back to reality(?) and tried his best not to look like he was too flabberghasted (magic was a hard thing to get used to). "Uh... Sorry."

"Your turn. Stand straight, arms out!"

Cloud straightened his back with a deep breath and held his arms out. He had to close his eyes as he was suddenly assaulted by flecks of something shiny and the same colorful lights he had witnessed before. It was over in moments.

"Well? Take a gander, blonde!" Cid summoned a floating mirror that was twice Cloud's size. "Yer only missin' yer mask."

Cloud carefully lowered his arms and opened his eyes, but the image he saw in the mirror left him a little dazed.

 _That's... me? It-It can't be..._

Cloud could have easily been mistaken for a Prince himself: his clothes were black and trimmed in a vibrant purple, and they hugged his body like a glove. He had a cape attached under shoulder plates with a large, silver wolf sigil sitting on the left attached to a pair of chains. There were knee-high boots that elongated his calves, cuffs of that same wolf at his wrists, and the high collar of his top allowed movement without discomfort while also accentuating his neck. The blonde's hair had also been touched up, and was now in sharp spikes rather than the usual mess of whatever he happened to look like that morning.

"Very nice. Veeeery nice," Cid muttered as he surveyed his work. He snapped his fingers and walked with purpose to the carriage. "Now that that's done, get the fuck in the pumpkin."

"Where, uh...Where is my mask?"

"On the seat. Now, move it!" Cid hopped onto where the coachman would usually sit and took up the reins. 

Cloud closed the little door behind him, but hung out the window with his brows knit. "... Not to sound ungrateful, but... You're comin', too?"

"No, I just sat at the drivin' bench and I'm steerin' the horses 'cause it seemed like fun!" Cid replied sarcastically as he snapped the reins. The carriage teetered for only a moment before the wheels began to move, and off they went toward the palace. 

"I just thought you'd disappear in a puff of smoke and tell me to be home by midnight."

"I'm stayin' ta keep an eye on ya. What if your uncles do discover ya or somethin'? Someone has to cover your ass!" Cid said as the carriage picked up pace now that they weren't on a dirt patch anymore. "And as far as midnight, I was gonna let ya stay out as long as you wanted, but hey! If you really only wanna have two hours' time...”

"No, no! That's okay!"

"What I fuckin' thought. Now put your mask on." Cid snorted as he chewed on his hay. 

Cloud sighed and sat back against the plush, dark-blue carriage seat. Right where the fairy had promised, there was a lovely half-mask with a nasal bridge waiting for him made of velvet and black pearls. He pulled it on and tied the back quickly, hopefully without messing up his nice hair.

"Hey, blonde!" There was a window up to the coachman Cloud hadn't noticed yet. Cid looked at him through that with a serious mien. "Once we arrive, remember; you're who you want to be tonight."

"Whatever that's suppose to mean..." Cloud said, lifting an eyebrow.

"It means no one knows you but the dumbass trio. You're wearin' a mask, you're in new clothes, and if things don't work out somehow no one will probably ever see you again. Why care what anyone thinks about what ya do? Do as you wish tonight."

Cloud nodded slowly as he let the words sink in. "So... I should pretend to be someone else?"

"No, I'm sayin' be as much like yerself as you want to be. Hell, eat the whole buffet like a pig and have people stare at ya funny all night for all I care! Do a fast jig during a slow song, or just sit in the corner and watch everyone else. This is yer night! Just remember why yer goin'. Yer tryin'ta to find a future." With that, Cid snorted and turned away to watch where he was driving.

 _Be myself?_ Cloud pondered as he looked out the window at the night sky. _Who I am isn't that interestin', though... I'm always either tired or angry or both. I'm not sure what I'm like outside the house. This is my first chance to see... How am I supposed to make anyone like me if I'm not sure who I even am?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update List (for those interested):  
> \- Cinderella until finished  
> \- Next chapter Part of Your World  
> \- You Came In (Cloud Verse) until finished  
> \- Next chapter Wounded
> 
> That is the line up! I also have a short CloudLeon fic in the works that might be ten chapters at most and a Vampire x Werewolf Strifehart thing. Two, actually. Is that weird? Am I weird for that?


	4. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching perspectives this chapter!
> 
> Also, I realized this chapter is really long and I wanted the more romantic parts to have my full attention, so this fic has been upgraded to 10 versus 9 chapters. I split this into two.
> 
> But hey! For all my sap lovers out there, you're going to be excited--especially for the next chapter~

The king and queen, dressed in heavy formal wear, sat dutifully upon their thrones and watched the crowd. King Laguna mainly had his anxious eyes glued to his son, who was at least _attempting_ to fulfill his duties by dancing with each elligible partner as they presented themselves. Unfortunately, the boy was starting to look a little... murderous.

Squall's current attempt at being a good royal might have been partially drunk with how he swayed about, and it was clearly getting on the brunette's nerves. Laguna watched as his son finally got fed up and sent the man reeling out of their waltz and into a wall on "accident", which caused the king to wince.

"Dear," the king said as he turned to his lovely wife, "you may need to have another talk with him about not attacking the guests."

Raine had an amused quirk to her lips as she turned to her husband. "I would have tossed him, too. Perhaps you missed how the dear gent had pinched our boy's backside?"

"He did?" Laguna gasped. "And _lived_?"

"Clearly, Squall has learned a little restraint."

The king turned back to the party just as a small group of three approached his son; they all sported silver hair and cheap outfits that had gone out of style ten years ago (one wearing the ugliest headpiece, and the biggest one seemed to only be following unconsciously as he had an armload of food he was concentrating on). The one in the lead, tall and with his hair in a braid, was the only one who seemed passable. He smiled at the prince in such a charming way that other nearby guests stopped to stare or blush. 

Laguna frowned. "... Those men seem a little..."

"Like snake oil salesmen?"

"Exactly."

"Not to worry. After all, Squall got his good instincts from me. I'd bet money he won't even dance with them."

Laguna chuckled. "Ohhh no, I already learned my lesson about that years ago... Never bet against an Inn Keeper."

Raine laughed delicately behind a hand in turn. “Smart man.”

*****

"Hello, your highness," the man ahead of what were clearly his brothers said in a voice soft and velvety. He bowed appropriately and smiled in the sweetest way; it was reminiscent of a shy schoolboy combined with angelic maturity. "My name is Yazoo. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Aren't you all a little old?" Squall was perhaps the only one in the nearby crowd to remain unimpressed. There was an air about the man that rubbed Squall the wrong way immediately.

His suspicions grew as he saw a flash of something (a crack in the facade) cross Yazoo's face that reminded the prince of an angry viper. It was gone as quickly as it came. Behind Yazoo his shorter brother scoffed and directed the biggest away with a haughty sneer.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. We hadn't been told what age was preferred..."

"If you used a little common sense you might realize a _teenager_ may not care to date a man nearly in his forties."

Yazoo's smile twitched and his whole body stiffened with insult. "I'm twenty-nine, your highness."

"I don't care," Squall said simply before he turned and walked away.

*****

Yazoo nearly snarled, but that was more a Kadaj characteristic. In fact, he was surprised his brother hadn't said anything about the nasty age comment (as Kadaj was very prone to fits of anger, and he had seemed interested in the challenge of winning the Prince for himself). Yazoo eventually found them by the buffet tables where Loz was half-way through another hefty piece of cake.

"I haven't the foggiest how you remain so muscular and trim, considering your diet." Kadaj commented with a scowl when his outfit was almost assaulted by frosting. He turned in time to see Yazoo stomping over. "No luck, then?" He asked with false sympathy.

"That is no prince," Yazoo quietly snapped at them upon arrival. " _That_ was a rat in nice clothes."

"You should have done what we did and walked. The Prince is clearly a spoiled brat--calling us old... We're not even thirty!"

"We should consider leaving early," Yazoo hissed under his breath. 

"There are plenty of other fish in this sea. You've already garnered a few admirers," Kadaj pointed out a pair of giggling women, who waved. "In fact, the only one I'm concerned about is Loz. The only partner he could ever fetch is a roast."

"Brother!" Loz contested in a voice like a kicked puppy. "You know I hate roast!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"I'm only interested in someone who will bring me up, not another chain around my ankle like Cloud," Yazoo said evenly. 

"Why didnt you let me sell the kid when we had the chance, then?"

"You know what the Will said after dear Claudia and Sephiroth shook off this mortal coil," Yazoo reminded as he held his head high once more. "The Strife fortune is only ours to use so long as he is living on the property. The old lawyer hasn't been by in a while, but if he ever caught wind that Cloud was dead or given away the bastard would snatch what little we have left."

"Well, either way... It is nice to have a free servant, I suppose."

Yazoo frowned into the crowd, but Kadaj seemed right about other admirers. He smiled and straightened his outfit.

"...Fine." Yazoo flipped his braid and smiled once more as he saw past the ladies to what he recognized to be a military captain and the owner of a famous pub. "We shall stay and peruse the other wares about the ball. See what we can net.

"We can always leave when we get bored."

oo00oo00oo

The party went on and the selection seemed endless. Squall put a hand on his hip and closed his eyes as he leaned into the back of his mother's throne. It had only be an hour or so, but it felt like he had been playing this game for eternity.

Raine pat his leg sympathetically. "Don't give up yet, my dear. Not unless you want your father choosing for you."

"I am trying, mother," he said with an eye over the crowd. He had retreated to the thrones, an area the guests were not allowed, to take a breather. "It isn't my fault most of these people are... inadequate." _Which is putting it nicely._

"Normally I might say something like 'don't be so picky', but this is your future spouse." Raine sighed. 

"You'll know them when you see them," Laguna piped up confidently. "That's how I chose your mother!"

His parents shared a look and a kiss, which caused Squall to shake his head. _Am I even sure I want to be that openly embarrassing with another person? Maybe I'm more of a political marriage guy after all..._

It happened suddenly. The grand entrance doors opened with hardly a sound beyond a small gust of wind, and yet there was enough power in it to have everyone turning their heads. The guests paused in their dancing with many still mid-pose, and beyond the piano (now a haunting echo in the room without its background strings) the band had been struck into total stillness. Squall blinked as the room that was once a melting pot of music and chatter seemed frozen into place upon the simple opening of the front doors--there hadn't even been an announcement. No warning; just a cacophony of noise and then everyone stopped. The young prince quirked a brow and followed the lines of heads to the door until his eyes beheld the reason:

There at the top of the ballroom stairs stood the most beautiful man to ever grace the castle. He had hair like spun gold, skin like honey-milk, blue eyes that seemed to glow through his black mask, and looked totally bewildered at all the attention he was getting. Squall's eyes widened and he stood as slack-jawed as everyone else.

The trumpeter, whose job it was to announce each guest, leaned in gingerly (most likely to ask his name). The blonde ignored him to walk toward the crowd, and didn't look back as the trumpeter "Hmph!"-ed at him. As soon as the man moved to join the party all the noise from before came back as quickly as it had disappeared before, and at an almost deafening volume. Squall chuckled to himself.

"Did I just hear laughter?" Raine teased as she gently tugged Squall's sleeve. "Well, he is perfectly lovely... and to make our little lion hint at a grin, I imagine you think so, too."

Squall cleared his throat to get rid of any signs of smiling, but his cheeks turned a dust pink. "Whatever," he said simply, as if he hadn't done any such thing. 

"Be polite, my love," Raine didn't bother to hide her own glee, and her voice was playful. "Go say hello to our new guest."

The brunette cleared his throat again and shook his head to get rid of the lingering heat in his cheeks. He sported a neutral frown as he re-entered the crowd without another word.

*****

 _...Why is everyone staring at me?_ Cloud thought after he had walked in with all the confidence he could muster. The last bit of advice his Godfather had given him was to "walk with purpose", and then spent five minutes showing him how outside. Every last face was turned to him as the doors shut behind him. _Is there something wrong with my outfit? Can they tell I'm-...I'm a servant? ... Did I do something wrong? There is no way Cid could have made me look good enough for everyone to_ stare _like that..._

The blonde ignored the trumpeter, who was trying to gather his name. He didn't want to blow his cover too soon, and neither he nor his Godfather had considered giving him a false one--better to ignore the man and keep walking. However, once he made it to the edge of the sea of people he was flocked. Women and young girls left and right were begging for dances and tugging at his hands without permission, only to be interrupted by a few men wanting to do the same thing. A few tried to start a conversation between all the pulling (about nothing in particular, or at least nothing that interested him) before Cloud was whisked away once more, and within the first few minutes of his first ball Cloud was already very dizzy. Somehow he had been spun around three times, and twice he had nearly tripped on his own two feet.

So much for balls being elegant; it was more like a room full of insanity.

Cloud wasn't prepared for this--he hadn't been warned. He thought he would arrive to some dull affair where the most important thing was to keep his head held high, give a firm handshake, and pretend to know what you're doing at all times... He wasn't expecting to be thrown about like a ragdoll. However, he did get sick of it quickly and when he could no longer stand strangers taking part in grabbing at him he jerked himself away, with just a touch too much force. The person let go more easily than he expected and the blonde fell side-ways--

Right into a broad, firm chest. One that barely budged as Cloud fell into it. Everyone gasped, and again the room was still. Cloud turned red and jerked his gaze up to the man he had hit with an apology quick on his lips, but all that came out was some sort of squeak that sounded a little choked. 

"Y-Your highness..." Cloud said softly as his stare widened up at steel-blue eyes. He had never seen the prince in person before, but Cid had been certain to make sure he could recognize the man before he came in. Before, Cloud had a passing thought when looking into Cid's magic mirror that the prince was quite handsome (and that was even more reason he had no chance with him). Up close and in person, Squall was a sight to be behold: he had a fur-rimmed cape with a large chain hung between the shoulders and over his chest, the lion emblem that sat in the middle of the country's flag on his throat and belt, a sash over his chest in black and forest green... Cloud didn't have time to examine and note the rest, as for now he was caught both by that piercing gaze and by the fact he might be kicked out at any moment for literally knocking himself into royalty. Cloud took a step back with a small cough and did his best to regain his composure.

The prince didn't seem angry, though. One of his hands had landed (perhaps without meaning to) on Cloud's back when he fell, and as it slipped across the small of his back and down his hips a shiver ran down his spine. The brunette let it fall away as Cloud put space between them, before he looked about the silent room with a scowl.

"What is this, an art gallery?" The prince snapped. Everyone immediately began to bustle about, though most who could without crowding the pair attempted to stay and pretend not to be trying to eavesdrop. The prince ignored them and leaned toward Cloud to whisper, "You should watch where you're going." Though, it sounded more like the prince was teasing than really recriminating.

And Cid _had_ said to be himself...

Cloud smirked and turned his head so they were eye-to-eye again. "Why don't you watch where _you're_ goin'? I was busy tryin' not to get ripped apart. Not my fault you happened to be there."

There wasn't a reply, not right away. Cloud could feel his cheeks slowly turning pink once more as the prince just stared at him for what felt like forever. It wasn't uncomfortable, though--the prince had eyes that were easy to get lost in. They reminded him of an owl's eyes now that he was close enough to see the sharp spikes of black in the color that caused them to be so dark.

"This crowd tends to... get overly excited sometimes. They have to be reminded where they are," Squall finally replied, but he sounded a little dazed.

 _Is he drunk...?_ Cloud worried, but when Squall bowed and held out a hand his movements were fluid and straight. 

"May I escort you somewhere safer?"

Cloud nodded. He looked to the proffered hand, and for a moment he was almost too intimidated to take it. _Be brave, Cloud. No one knows you... You're free tonight._ The prince was waiting patiently, with only a small curling of his fingers indicating he might be considering pulling away. _You can't screw up if no one knows who you even are, and they still won't after you leave. Take his hand._ The blonde took a deep breath and slipped his hand into the prince's carefully. Prince Squall's grip was warm, and suddenly the chill from the ride over that had not fully extinguished even inside seemed to melt away. Cloud was led from the crowd and to the edge of the floor where it was open and easier to breathe.

"You all right?"

"Besides the headache I'm startin' to get? Oh, fine..." Cloud said sarcastically with another playful smirk. He was somehow able to come off as if the whole ordeal were nothing while his heart was beating fifty miles a minute. "And the whole runnin' into a stranger thing... Probably the worst part."

Squall chuckled as he released Cloud's hand and crossed his arms. There was a small smile on his face. "... You know, most would act a little more refined around me."

"I kind of get the impression that you don't appreciate refinement. Either way, I'm not known for my politesse."

"You're astute..." Squall replied with a small laugh. "I would happily scoop out my own eyes than have to deal with another pompous suck-up looking to increase his standing in society."

"Oh, dear. Sounds like you're just havin' all the fun."

"That obvious, eh?" Squall jerked his head in the direction of the open hall to his left. Not many of the attendees were gathered near where they stood, though Cloud had no idea why. It seemed like a forbidden area, though. No one would come close, as if there were an invisible line they dare not cross. "Now that the crowd is busy staring at us funny... care to ditch?"

Cloud accidentally let loose a surprised laugh. "You sure that's okay, princey?"

Squall rolled his eyes and waved the blonde forward. He had his hand out to the side, a little further than necessary--as if to indicate Cloud could re-take it if he wanted... So, the blonde did, because the first time had felt amazing.; like he had been holding fire personified. He took Squall's hand as if it were always his to take and squeezed gently. The gesture was returned, which left the blonde smiling.

Despite having just met, there was something so right about sneaking away with the man.

*****

Meanwhile, the king gaped in astonishment as his son left the ballroom. He turned with his jaw still hanging loose to stare at his wife.

"I know, love," Raine replied when the king said nothing.

Laguna gestured wildly in his son and his guest's direction as if she didn't understand what had him in such a state.

"Yes, darling, _I see_ ," she said with a giggle. "He actually likes someone!"

"He _actually seems to like someone_!"

"Yes, darling, I know!"

"Our boy just left his own ball to have private time with someone!"

"Yes, I know."

"... Where's Yuffie? She should follow them and--"

"Absolutely not!"

"But how will we know if it goes well? What if he needs conversation cues? What if he trips or he trips his guest?"

"Then they will be adults and figure it out for themselves."

Laguna was practically shaking in his seat. "... That man was beautiful, darling."

"He was. He truly was."

"Is it weird I want grandkids from him?"

"You do recall men cannot have children directly, yes?"

"Then when we have the doctor transfer Squall's seed I demand we do the same for that blonde. _I want grandkids from him_."

Raine giggled and shook her head at her insane husband. "Yes, dear... We shall try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like a better description of Squall's royal outfit I will happily give it as a side-note in the next chapter. Just let me know! I didn't do the entire thing not because I don't have an idea (I do, and it has more detail than Cloud's outfit), but I felt like Cloud would be too nervous to really pay much attention to stuff like that.


	5. In Only a Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Squall's outfit in my head... I literally just modified his SeeD uniform (the green one) and added a green sash, a fur-trim cape, a lion at his throat and on his belt buckle, and thigh straps on his right leg. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but at least you have that visual for this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: All the schmaltz.

Cloud had worried that perhaps his teasing back in the ballroom had been the wrong thing to do at first; it had seemed a little mean and more like the kind of thing old friends did rather than complete strangers. He had only said it because at the time it felt like the right kind of silly, like the Prince was hoping for a challenge. Cloud hadn't been rejected despite that, though, and the prince had even whisked him away to safety-- 

"Try not to fall, Spikes," the prince admonished playfully as Cloud tripped on a root.

It turned out there was no need to be concerned. 

"Don't call me 'Spikes'," Cloud replied as he bumped into the prince on purpose.

"... What should I call you, then?"

"My name is Cloud Strife," the blonde admitted now that there was no fear of his name spreading to the crowd, and possibly to his uncles. "Should I keep callin' you 'your highness' or can I use your name?"

"Squall is fine, but dear Gaia..." The Prince sounded distressed.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as they continued to walk down a cobblestone path together, still hand in hand. They were outside now, and the night hadn't a single obstruction--the sea above them was vast and sparkling with stars. 

"... I can just hear the jokes from my father now," Squall murmured with a sigh. " _Can't have a storm without clouds!_ "

Cloud snorted despite himself, but kept quiet otherwise. There was a soft, sad smile on his face. _He talks as if he plans to introduce me to the king or somethin'... As if this isn't a one night thing only._

It was a comfortable kind of quiet that followed as Squall led the two of them past a thick hedge wall with a rose laced archway and into the most luscious garden Cloud had ever seen. The blonde paused without notice to take it all in; he could tell there was more past the drooping willow trees and unicorn topiary he couldn't see, but of what he could there were exotic flowers of every shape and size that seemed organized by height and shade. A large fountain big enough for a group of twelve to frolic in stood in the middle with a statue depicting a great, roaring lion; lattice walls covered in crawling ivy; moon flowers, dripping hearts, gladiolas, and even a pond with the biggest lilly-pads he had ever seen... Cloud recalled for the first time in years his mother gushing about these very gardens, which she only got to see once--after the prince was born. 

Cloud had once thought his backyard in its hay day had been like Wonderland, but this maze of colors put even his mother's talented green thumb to shame. It was everything she had claimed and more.

"This place is where I come to have some quiet time--to think and get away from all the noise," the prince began as he gently tugged Cloud forward once again. "It's my mother's treasure, though. She overlooks this place herself, and often takes care of the flowers in her off time... When she isn't babysitting my father."

"My mother loved flowers, too."

"... Past tense?"

Cloud shook his head in response and moved to bypass Squall for a few steps in order to get a closer look into the pond. There were floating lights, and for a moment Cloud had wondered if Cid or some other magical entity had conjured them... But one tiny light landed on his hand as he held his free one out and he gasped upon noting it was an insect, not magic.

"Have you never seen a lightening bug before?"

"No... They're fantastic..."

*****

It was easy to tell that despite Cloud's expensive clothes he was not better off. However, there was something so charming in the way Cloud discovered new things; a certain light in his eyes as they widened almost imperceptibly in wonder. The blonde was gentle with the insect in his hand, touched the blossoms they passed next as if they were made of glass, and even stared up at the stars one could see from nearly anywhere as if they were new treasures to behold. The man was as quiet as Squall himself, and yet there were volumes of character pouring out of the blonde just from the way he looked around and held himself. The Prince was glad there was only the moon to light their way as there was no hiding the darkenening of Squall's cheeks the longer he watched the stranger.

Eventually, the path led to a tall gazebo: its structure and floor was made of reflective, black marble that had made it nearly invisible in the darkness of night if not for how the trees and stars were mirrored upon its surface. There was a hole built in the middle that allowed an octangular beam of light to pour in, almost like a beacon. 

Squall took the steps first and led them both straight into the pool of moonlight. Cloud looked up into the sky through the hole, and in the concentrated ray the already beautiful man looked... Ethereal. Cloud's pale skin reacted to the moon in such a way he was nearly ghost-like, but for his black clothes. Squall could feel his stomach quiver; he hadn't meant to somehow make the man look even more inhumanly pretty--he hadn't even thought it was possible. The brunette wondered idly if Cloud had any idea how truly lovely he was, though the way he acted and spoke didn't say so.

The prince had no mask on, as he had thought the whole idea was just silly. He knew the reasoning was so he could fall in-love with who a person was rather than their looks, but all it did in this moment was frustrate Squall a little. The blonde's mask was blocking his view, and though he never thought himself a man who cared much for looks he desperately wanted to see the blonde's face. Squall squeezed Cloud's hand and turned so they stood only a foot apart at most before he said softly, "We're alone. You can take off your mask." He would have taken it off himself, but he had been strictly taught about consent from an early age. 

The man jerked his gaze downward from the stars in alarm. He shook his head silently and took a step away from Squall, who merely stepped forward once in chase.

"Why not?"

"Because," the blonde sounded a little terrified.

Well, that wouldn't do...

Squall sighed dramatically. "Fine. It wasn't as if I wanted to kiss you anyway."

*****

Cloud couldn't have heard that right. _Kiss? He wants to kiss me...?_ "I, uh..."

Squall leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Yes?" That was definitely a tease. Cloud loosed a quick "Ha".

"Who'd want to kiss you anyway?" The blonde finally returned with a small smile, which was shier than his words. 

"Ah!" Squall looked appropriately insulted. "Now that just hurts my feelings."

"I bet you can't even kiss a man properly."

"I bet you'd pass out before we even touched lips."

"I bet you don't even have the guts to try."

"I bet you're just egging me on so I'll do it to prove myself."

"So what if I am?" Cloud asked as an eyebrow rose in challenge. "You haven't done anythin', so that just proves you're too much of a chicken to kiss me."

"I'll make you a deal..." Squall leaned just a centimeter closer so that he could whisper his words on Cloud's lips. "Take your mask off and I'll kiss you."

"I'll take off my mask if you tell me why you want it off so badly."

Squall stood straight so that they could see each other without their gazes blurring. Cloud gulped down his nerves as the brunette went quiet and stared at him thoughtfully.

"Because," The Prince began in a voice so full of awe that Cloud's whole body felt pleasantly tingly, "you're beautiful with it on, so I'm wondering if I'll be able to breathe when it's off."

Cloud's chest hitched almost painfully and his eyes were round with shock. However, the prince had held up his end of the deal... The blonde carefully undid the ribbon holding his mask in place and let it slip away, but he refused to look up at the Prince as he did so. His eyes were closed, and the hand still holding Squall's tightened almost to bruising.

Squall slid warm fingers under Cloud's chin and carefully forced the blonde's face upward.

"Come on," Squall said gently. "What happened to the man who was making fun of me mere moments ago...?"

"You made him take off his mask." All his senses felt overwhelmed; the skin of his face and jaw where Squall touched seemed connected directly to his toes and fingertips, which lit up with what felt like tiny firecrackers. 

"Be brave, Cloud, and look at me..."

Cloud couldn't reject such a request, not when it was delivered on what sounded like a coaxing purr. Squall's voice had been deep and sweet like melting chocolate, and the way his thumb caressed the edge of his mouth...

The blonde carefully opened his eyes and once more beheld the steel gaze of the prince, but only long enough to note they had darkened to a midnight blue just before he gasped. Squall didn't hesitate to press their lips together in a firm, slanted kiss.

Cloud's hands moved to grip Squall's uniform about his waist and chest as the prince's cupped both of the blonde's cheeks and held him in place. There was suction on his lips followed by a nip, and suddenly Cloud realized he had no clue what he was doing. He tried to mimick the way Squall slid their lips together and hoped as he sucked in the brunette's bottom lip for an extended nibble that he wasn't making a fool of himself.

Squall's hands moved to clasp at the blonde's back as they pulled apart with a light smack. Once again Squall pressed their foreheads together as Cloud tried his best to remember how to breathe. 

"... Was it worth it?" Squall asked, and the way he panted was rather becoming.

"I've had better," Cloud joked, but he sounded a little disoriented even to his own ears.

"That's just mean, blonde."

Cloud chuckled. "Care to try again?"

Squall laughed and shook his head before he pulled Cloud flush against him. This time when their lips met the contact was fierce and passionate, so much so Cloud had to work to suppress a moan. He hugged the prince's neck tight and leaned his weight into the brunette to ensure all the air between them had been totally removed. 

When the Prince finally pulled away again before they could suffocate he asked with a gasp, "Well?"

Cloud could only nod his head as he tried to fill his burning lungs.

*****

Squall had never felt so... free. Elated. Complete--not in all his life. He also never felt as if he could dance on thin air, but Cloud made him feel weightless.

And speaking of dancing...

Squall kept one hand around Cloud's waist as the other slithered up the blonde's arm until their hands were once more conjoined. He intertwined their fingers together as he straightened his position.

"... I don't know how," Cloud admitted in a voice barely louder than a murmur.

"Not to worry. If you step on my feet I have thick boots."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but that seemed to do the trick. The arm around Squall's neck slid downward until the blonde could grip the brunette's shoulder. Once in place, Squall began to turn them slowly.

"Funny," Squall said as a breeze swam past and ruffled their hair, "I only just met you, but I've never been so... comfortable." _Is this what father had meant when he said I would know? Is this what he felt when he met mother?_

"Same," Cloud admitted, though his confession seemed a little harder to voice than it was for Squall. "This whole thing feels like a dream..."

Cloud turned out to be a better dancer than he claimed, and not once did he actually step on Squall (which led the prince to wonder if the blonde had been taught at some point). The atmosphere was once again silent beyond the occasional croaking of a frog or the wind tickling the trees, but Squall could almost swear he heard music as he turned them again. They were too far away from the ballroom for the band to reach their ears, but looking into Cloud's eyes which stared back with that same curiosity and fascination he had with the garden left his mind humming. Each time they passed under the moon Cloud glowed and the blue of his eyes became more vibrant again and again; the Prince kept doing it like it was a game.

Eventually, Squall was only spinning them in the middle where the moonlight was brightest until Cloud laughed and forced them to stop.

"You're not even dancin' anymore, you're just makin' me dizzy."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Dizzy means I'll have an easier time taking advantage of you."

Cloud snorted, which wasn't at all supposed to be an attractive sound and yet Cloud made it nice to hear. "You're an idiot..."

"I can be _your_ idiot, if you want."

*****

That declaration shocked Cloud into total stillness. He looked up into Squall's achingly handsome face (noting the square of his jaw, his high cheekbones, and how his lips had plumped after their kisses) and felt his eyes burn. He wouldn't cry, but knowing he most likely would never see the Prince again after tonight...

Squall looked so surprised and concerned as he blinked down at Cloud. Those strong arms once more wrapped Cloud in a secure embrace and squeezed him close. Nothing felt better--not even a warm blanket on a cold day.

"You seem... a little distressed..."

Cloud shook his head, "It's nothing..." That's all this was ever meant to be; a fun night that meant nothing, a job search, a single evening of freedom--feelings be damned and attachment thrown out the window. Tomorrow, he'd just be at his Uncles' mercy again.

Squall once more lifted Cloud's chin up when the blonde refused to do so on his own. "You do know the reason this ball was held, yes? Or were you just here to look pretty?"

"I was... I was going to--...Nevermind, I was just here to look pretty." He shook his head. 

"Well, I'm afraid you can't do that anymore." Squall's hands gently touched along Cloud's jaw-line until the brunette could gently rub at the skin behind his ears. "This ball... it was so I could find a fiance."

Cloud slowly nodded. "I'm sure anyone in there," he waved in the general direction of the ball, "would jump at the chance."

"I don't want them...." Squall said softly with hooded eyes as he breathed gently onto the male's lips.

"Picky, aren't we?"

Squall sighed, letting his head fall back in annoyance. He came to stand back up, giving Cloud a small peck on the lips before he looked him straight in the eye. "Cloud... I actually like being around you, and that's never happened before. I don't even like dinner with the family..." He pulled him in close, whispering directly into the blond's ear with an imploring, "I want you to come back again tomorrow."

Cloud fought the shiver that nearly over-took him. "That would be...impossible."

"Why?" Squall asked as his brows furrowed in confusion. "Cloud, I think I might love you."

Cloud flushed. Panic began to set in. "Don't say that..." He said as he pushed the other man away. "This is just a fairytale, it'll all go back to normal tomorrow. You'll be a Prince and I'll be my uncles' whipping boy again..."

Squall took a hold on Cloud's upper-arms; he made sure to keep his grip firm but safe, and even that difference between Squall and the treatment he was used to had his heart hammering. "Your uncles? What do they do to you?"

"They don't even know I'm here. They'd have my head for it, I'm sure."

"Cloud..." Squall growled as Cloud struggled to be released. "Stay here then, don't go."

"You don't get my Uncles..." Cloud reasoned as he pushed against the man's arms. Something inside was screaming, but whether it was because his anxiety was growing to a head or because of how painful rejecting Squall was he wasn't sure.

"Cloud, I'm a prince!" Squall said flatly as he followed after the blond when Cloud finally freed himself. "And if you haven't noticed, this whole thing doesn't entirely make the best sense in the world. Just stay!"

Cloud snorted as he practically jumped the gazebo steps. _Why am I running? Why can't I stop? Do I really want to leave? What's wrong with me...?_ "The world in general doesn't make sense." If it did he wouldn't have a fairy god father, he wouldn't have evil uncles, and he wouldn't be here right now or trying to escape the first person to make him feel loved since his mother died.

_Once he knows I'm a servant he'll regret this. He'll realize he's made a huge mistake and hate me. I don't think I could take it if he looked at me with contempt..._

Squall just chuckled as he hugged the blonde from behind and pressed his face into Cloud's neck. "Well, plenty of confusing situations for you here."

"I can't... you can't..." Cloud pushed against the other man as his voice became strained. He shut his eyes tight against the tears that threatened. _I'm not worth it._

Squall sighed and hesitantly released Cloud. "I'll let you go, but only for tonight." He said in a way that clearly stated how frustrated he was. "Not to sound demanding or pushy, but pack your things. I won't be letting go so easily next time."

"There won't be a next time," Cloud murmured gently as he ran out of the garden, back into the ballroom (where he made certain to keep his head low and stay close to the walls in the hopes of being unnoticed), and then out of the palace and the Prince's life forever.

*****

 _I don't understand,_ Squall thought as he watched the blonde's back until he had disappeared around the corner. _What did I do wrong? Was it something I said--something I did?_

He turned back to the gazebo where they had just been dancing and joking, and staring at each other as if they were already lovers. Cloud had seemed so happy, until Squall had mentioned being his (and he had meant it sincerely, though it had been given as a joke). There in the middle of the floor where the moon still poured in uninhibited sat Cloud's mask; it was miraculously unharmed despite having been left on the ground so carelessly.

Squall knelt beside the bit of cloth and picked it up. He rolled one end of the ribbon between his fingers and touched the black pearls while almost swearing he could still feel a bit of the blonde's warmth.

"Oh, yes, there will be... Just wait and see. I got my stubborn side from my mother, and the idiocy to not know when to quit from father." He smiled faintly at the mask, before pocketing it carefully.

Prince Squall stood and chose to return to his quarters rather than the ball. His parents could deal with the rest while he conferred with Yuffie for the rest of the night his plans to kidnap a fiance.

*****

"You did good, kid, up until ya didn't," barked Cid as Cloud approached the carriage as fast as he could without simply running. "The fuck you run for?!"

"Just take me home," Cloud replied roughly as he jerked himself into the cabin.

Cid scoffed and took his sweet time getting into position at the driver's seat. He didn't move right away. "... Yer lettin' yer asshole uncles get in the way again."

"Please, Cid..."

The fairy snapped the reins with a growl and carefully steered the mousy steeds toward home. Cloud hoped he would just remain silent the whole trip, but knew that was probably not going to happen.

A few minutes later and his instincts had proven right when Cid said, very loudly, "The fuck you run for?? You had the prince eatin' out of your hand!"

"I'm a servant!" Cloud snapped as he practically tore at his hair. "I'm nothing!"

"That ain't true, and you know it!"

"No! Just... Just sh-shut up! He's... He's... too good for me... He'll find out what I am and...." Cloud hissed through his teeth as if he were trying to endure a physical wound. _Squall... I'm so sorry. I lied to you..._

Cid gave a long, tired sigh. "Okay, okay... Calm down. Just breathe. I'll take the long way back home and you can just relax. Take a nap, even. We can discuss what ya wanna do later..." The scruffy blonde shook his head.

Cloud heaved a heavy exhale. _I think I fell inlove, too... Which is why I can't have you hate me._


	6. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: Domestic Abuse.**  
>    
> Nothing too crazy, at least, but Cloud does get knocked around a little.

Cid meant it when he had said they would take their time getting home. It felt like an eternity later before the house came into view on the horizon; the place where as a child he always looked forward to returning to, but as an adult looked upon like a prison. The whole ride he was miserable, and instead of relaxing all he had been able to do was question over and over if he did the right thing. 

Cloud was already berating himself for being a coward, but also reassured himself over and over again this wasn't a mistake; he wasn't royalty material. He wasn't right for Squall.

Despite it being past midnight, it didn't seem as if anyone had returned home yet. The lights inside were off and there were no signs of the uncles, who were most likely still at the ball enjoying themselves--or if they were home they seemed to have gone to bed.

Cid walked dutifully to Cloud's door and opened it for the blonde. He was even considerate enough to hold out a hand for him to balance on as he climbed out.

"I'm not ready to give up on ya yet, kid," Cid declared as he thumbed his nose and gave a great sniff. "Go on--get some rest. I'll be back for ya later."

Cloud nodded silently without looking at him.

Cid clapped Cloud's shoulder in as comforting a manner as he could; he even gave the blonde a quick squeeze before letting go. "I'll handle yer ride. Good night."

Cloud nodded again. He felt like he had not only failed himself, but the fairy, too. He turned to watch as Cid dispersed the horses and they became mice once more and ran into the fields, and then hefted the pumpkin into his arms. When the fairy noticed Cloud hadn't gone inside he scoffed and added, "The fuck you starin' for? _Go to bed_!"

Cloud took a long, deep breath and turned to face the door. He stared at the familiar entrance with growing trepidation--knowing what he had returned to, of his own free will this time, and instantly questioning his sanity. He took the handle and stepped inside as quietly as he could, but barely two steps in and he stopped with a gasp.

Cloud was suddenly shoved forward and the door behind him slammed shut.

From the window on the other side of the lounge and clearly visible in moonlight had been Yazoo sat upon his favorite chair. Loz was behind Cloud at the door, and Kadaj was standing near Yazoo with a vicious sneer. The room was suddenly lit with torches as Kadaj flicked on the gas.

"Who were you talking to, Cloud?" Yazoo asked evenly.

"... No one," he claimed softly, just before Loz again pushed him closer.

"What a lovely outfit," the long-haired brother remarked with narrowed eyes. "Come closer and let me take a better gander at it. You know my eyes aren't well..."

Cloud didn't have the chance to refuse as Loz grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand and took his upper arm with the other. His youngest uncle was built like an ox with hands strong enough to feel like he might break Cloud's bones if he tried to jerk free. The blonde was forced to walk even closer, and then bent over so his face was level with Yazoo's. 

His middle uncle tugged at the chains about the cape Cloud still wore.

"Kadaj, his outfit looks better then yours," Yazoo hissed to his brother. "And if I recall... it was a male with a very similar outfit that stole the bastard prince's attention."

Cloud grit his teeth. "He isn't a bastard." The blonde growled low with a glare.

Yazoo swung a hand hard across Cloud's face. "You speak when I address you." He snapped, though his expression remained placid. "You've been picking up some worrying habits lately... I think maybe we've been too kind to you."

"I think you're just mad he chose me." Cloud stared hard at his uncle. "What? Your usual charms not good enough?"

Yazoo flinched and smacked Cloud again. This time the blonde winced, as Yazoo was wearing a thick ring and it had connected with the blonde's cheekbone. 

"The Prince was looking for a fiance," Yazoo said with a long, calming sigh. "He walked out with you, and yet... here you are. I suppose you weren't good enough after all."

Cloud surprised himself when his first thought was to argue. He was so intent on running before, but now being faced with his anger snuffing out his fear he realized in that moment how truly wrong he had been to run away. Squall had held him like he was something precious and looked at him like a puzzle he was excited to solve and add more pieces to. The Prince had been genuinely unhappy to let him go, and maybe the entire affair had only lasted a few hours--and maybe it was a bad decision to think they could be forever on something so ephemeral, but it was worth wanting. 

_I probably screwed it all up, but..._ "He didn't let me go willingly... He didn't want me to leave at all, and even invited me back."

Loz allowed Cloud to stand up straight as Yazoo stood from the chair slowly with a gentle smile. He caressed the side of Cloud's face with his icy fingers; it felt like his skin was being poisoned (especially in comparison to the warm, loving way Squall had done the same thing earlier).

"Now, now," Yazoo cooed. "That simply won't do... A servant boy with a Prince? You don't even know how to control your anger. You're only a child with nothing to offer... What makes you think he doesn't want you for other purposes? Did you tell him how worthless you are--how you have _nothing?_ No land, no money... Other than these clothes," Yazoo ripped the front of Cloud's top open with a great tug and a small pearing knife Cloud hadn't noticed tucked into his uncle's hand, "you don't even own a stitch of clothing that hasn't been ruined with dirt and cleaners. In fact, the only way you could have any of _this_ ," Yazoo said viciously as he cut apart his sleeves, "is if you stole it." 

The cape had fallen to the floor and the blonde was left topless. Cloud did His best to keep his chin high (the way Cid had taught him before the party) and his face hard rather than panicked. His uncle was feeling particularly vindictive and holding a knife, after all.

"You can kiss any aspirations to be better than you are goodbye. You're nothing, you'll always be nothing, and you'll get to live on nothing for the next three days to remind you where you belong..." Yazoo smirked. "Oh, and what a time, too! Since the Prince is expected to marry in two. I wonder if he'll bother to wait until he finds you?"

Yazoo waved a hand imperiously toward the kitchen door. 

"Lock him in the cellar. I think that should be where he lives from this point on..." He offered his most charming smirk. "There have been mice about... So, at least you'll have company. If you grow hungry, however, I wouldn't suggest eating them unless you want to get sick. Then again, it's so drafty down there you might anyway."

"But if he gets sick and dies, who is gonna clean the house?" Loz asked with genuine concern... for getting chores he didn't want to do done.

"Take him to the cellar, Loz!" Snapped Kadaj. "He's healthy and young. He'll be fine."

"Oh, yes...hide me away so you dont have to think about how pathetic you all are!" Cloud sniped as Loz jerked him toward the kitchen door and pushed him forward. "Unable to hold onto your money and can't marry because your personalities are terrible. You'll run out of my mother's money soon, and then you'll be no better than I am right now! Someone's servant--and I hope they step on your fingers every time you wash the floors!"

Yazoo just chuckled. "Yes, rebel now." He tweeked Cloud's nose playfully as he passed them to head upstairs. "See you in three days, Cindercloud."

Kadaj followed Loz outside and around the house to the cellar doors. He chuckled at Cloud, who went along calmly despite all the vinegar in his words. Cid said he'd be back, and though he barely knew him he was willing to trust the fairy wouldn't just leave him to starve for three days.

"Why did you come back if the Prince really wanted you to stay?" Kadaj asked as he opened the slanted cellar doors for Loz. When Cloud didn't answer, the silverette shrugged and silently commanded his brother to toss the blonde in.

It was dark inside the cellar; too dark for his uncles to see the once stone floor of the cellar had been replaced with something squishy. Cloud landed on what felt like a giant pillow with a grunt, just as the doors were closed and locked above him. 

Once they were gone, the room filled with light. Cloud smiled with relief to see a very ticked off Cid tapping his foot and crossing his arms on the other side. "Come to yer senses, dumbass?"

"Let's not rub salt in the wound," Cloud said wearily as he sat back on his butt and planted his bruised cheek into his hand. He had landed on a massive cushion, and as he got comfortable he felt cloth climbing up his stomach and chest until he once again wore a shirt; this time a purple tunic. "You were right... I was still trapped under them, even when they were no where around."

"What changed yer mind?"

"..." Cloud turned away. "They insulted him... And I got angry enough to remember they're not worth listening to."

Cid blinked and stared at Cloud, just before bursting out laughing. He waved his stick/wand about as he guffawed until the room, that had nothing but empty wine shelves, was full of beautiful drapes, a bed, and a small table with food and drink.

"So," Cid began as he joined Cloud at the table, which was on level with Cloud's cushion, "I take it you want the Prince after all?"

"I do, but..." Cloud sighed. "I meant what I said: he may claim he loves me today, but what about when he discovers I'm a servant? I have nothing to offer..."

Cid rolled his eyes and flicked the wand again. A hand mirror appeared in mid-air with pristine glass and a gold frame, which Cloud recalled from the party. It was the same mirror Cid had conjured to show him what the royal family looked like. 

"Now, you may recall what this does... It shows ya whatever I ask it to, but it can only reflect memories. I'm gonna tell you things about the man you don't think really loves ya, and the mirror will give visuals. Got me?"

"I remember..."

"We're gonna invade the prince's privacy a bit and show ya some of his life. Ready?"

Cloud quirked a brow and nodded.

Cid tapped the mirror and the glass rippled like water under the touch. In moments, Squall appeared... Or at least a much younger version of him. He was frowning very seriously, but as he was only ten years old it was more cute than intimidating. Cloud smiled at the sight of the tiny prince.

"Even when he was a kid, Squall was an asshole," Cid began, and Squall proved what he meant when he hissed like an angry cat as a group of children approached to ask him to play. Tiny Squall had a book in hand and was determined to finish reading it. "He loved to read, and absolutely hated everyone."

Cloud chuckled as the small Prince even glowered at his own father when the man interrupted his reading. 

"As he grew, he stopped actin' like a rabid wolf, but he mastered avoidin' techniques. It grew so bad his parents enlisted the help of a small ninja village on the outskirts of the kingdom," Squall was now fourteen in the mirror. It showed various times when he tried to escape Yuffie, but always failing. The girl was relentless and enjoyed her job a little too much. "But havin' a ninja bodyguard and babysitter didn't do shit for his attitude. In fact, he just got crankier."

The mirror fluctuated again, but this time to the ball. It was just before Cloud appeared and Squall was lamenting his life while leaning against his mother's throne. 

"Now comes the part yer gonna wanna really pay attention to. Ya see that anti-social bundle of teen angst? Watch what happens when you arrive..."

The doors opened and Cloud was reliving in the mirror his night once again, but from an outside perspective. His eyes widened as he watched Squall staring at him; the way his features untwisted themselves, the light in his eyes, and the blush before the Prince made his approach. If Cloud still truly believed in fairy tales he would swear it was love at first sight.

"Wow, look'it that... You know, if you couldn't tell from my speech, he ain't known for smiles and softness." Cid's tone was impressed and surprised, as if he didn't quite expect Squall to behave quite this out of character. Cloud felt his heart clench as he watched Squall smile at him so soft and free; he could still feel his hands holding his, cradling his face, and holding him tight. "Damn, son, he was all over you, wasn't he?" He shook his head. "You know, his mom was a peasant, too. She ran a tiny Inn in the middle of no where. Didn't have a damn thing to give, and even the Inn wasn't hers--she wasn't even paid half the time 'cause her family that owned the place loved to screw her over."

"... Really?"

The mirror showed an image of the queen, before she was queen. She wore a tattered dress and her hair was a mess, but when the king saw her he had much the same reaction Squall did to Cloud.

Cloud gave a painful gasp. He jerked his eyes way from the mirror and clenched his hands into the fabric of his pants. "Then, that means I screwed up... I screwed everything up..."

"Doubt it."

"... What...?" 

"If that boy wants to see you again, he will. Ya think he'd give up the only person he's ever been soft on that easy?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know him that well."

"Well, _he won't_. So stop that fuckin' nonsense about screwin' up! What did I tell you before, huh? Have some fuckin' faith in yourself.

"I'm afraid that all I can do is make you comfy, I can't let you out." Cid sighed. "That would be too much in the direct line of interferin'. I'll be goin' now. Just stay here and figure a way out if ya can."

Cid stood up and dusted off his pants. "And it's late! Get some sleep soon before ya try anythin' crazy." The fairy huffed and disappeared in an eruption of glitter.

Cloud nodded, despite the man being gone. He would just have to wait until his uncles went to sleep. In the mean time, he grabbed a quick bite of bread, cheese, and grapes before he flopped onto the cushion to rest.


	7. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels a tiny bit rushed... sorry. I was excited to save Cloud. xD

Squall's suspicions about Cloud were confirmed the very next morning. It took almost no time at all to learn who Cloud Strife was, and what he discovered about the man made him angry enough to nearly break his own teeth he was grinding them so hard.

 _Cloud Strife... Heir to the Strife fortune. Mother dead. Father unknown. Step-family given custody. They received a healthy-sized stipend for his care, but it looks as if one of his uncles had an issue with gambling... They were given access to the family funds, but with the intention of it being used for Cloud's care._ Squall snarled as he recalled what they had been told. _It takes hardly a brain to figure out they're thieves taking advantage of an orphan... And no one bothered to check in on him._

Squall mounted his horse, a giant black destier, with determination in his eyes and his jaw tight with anger. At least Cloud was easy to find (or at least they knew where the Strife property was).

"Are you certain you don't want to take a carriage?" His mother asked as she stood beside the king at the entrance of the castle.

"You want to sweep him off his feet, not toss him over a saddle," Laguna agreed with a disapproving frown.

"I want to move quickly, just in case." He said as he turned his horse to leave. "I'll return... When I return," he added dismissively.

"You be careful, Yuffie," Raine smiled up at the young girl on her own steed. "Don't let him actually hurt anyone--that's what the knights are for."

Yuffie saluted. "Yes, ma'am! No letting the Prince kill, even if they deserve it!"

Squall huffed. "Come on. I want to get moving sometime today."

The two brunettes rode their stallions down the front steps, past the bridge, and when they arrived at the gates they were met by five other men in silver armor. Squall nodded to them, just before his horse was commanded to run. Yuffie stayed by his side the entire time.

“This guy must be a real looker if you’re going through all of this trouble just to find him!" Yuffie called over the wind and the loud stomping of hooves.

"I know you heard my father when he was lecturing me on letting pretty blondes get away, Yuffie," Squall called back while his eyes remained steadfast on the road. 

"That's all I know! Well, tell me; how pretty was he? How blonde? What was so special about him you decided to go on a rescue mission?"

Squall didn't reply right away, but once again he felt his face changing colors as he thought about his answer. He sighed in defeat, as he knew once he had Cloud back there wouldn't be any avoiding the mush anyway. "He's not just lovely... He's in tune with me somehow."

"In tune?"

"I've always felt like I was an instrumental song that was never in harmony with anyone else, but I still liked the way I sounded too much to want to change. Cloud was like the lyrics my song was missing to make me complete."

"Awww..." Yuffie turned her head and Squall glanced over only long enough to see her misty eyes before he rolled his away and back to the road. 

"Now focus! If things are as bad as I think they are for him, you may really need to hold me back from murdering three of my citizens."

*****

"What do you mean 'oops'?!" Cid was back in the cellar and looked like a teapot about to boil over. 

It was the perfect time to escape, as his uncles had gone off to the market and were guaranteed to be gone for hours, but--

"... I forgot the lock was broken on the chute to the kitchen. I meant to fix it, but I was so rarely in the cellar... I forgot it even existed." Cloud sighed hard enough to move his bangs. "Can't you fix it, or at least open the doors?"

"Loved to, kiddo, but I told you I have restrictions."

"You cleaned my entire kitchen and have even given me a buffet before--thank you for all that, by the way..."

Cid shook his head. " For every job we are given a certain amount'a magic," he began as he paced the floor slowly. "We aren't allowed'ta interfere past a certain point, either. I can't just poof your escape, as much as I want--I can only give you opportunities. The cleanin', the food... I wasn't suppose'ta do that. I did it to help ya a little, and for each infraction I get a little magic taken away! So, no, I can't."

"You had your magic taken away because of me...?" Cloud was ready to start a litany of apologies, but Cid held up a hand.

"Not'ta worry. We do it all the time for our godkids, that's why they started that dumbass policy!"

Cloud nodded, though he still felt guilty--and a bit selfish that he had asked for more.

"Get those damned depressin' thoughts outta yer head!" Cid snapped. "Ain't none of this your fault!"

Cloud jumped and nodded again instead of speaking.

Cid grumbled under his breath as he seemed to consider the room and Cloud's options, when there was a sudden ringing noise. It sounded like a tiny bell. Cid pulled out his wand, which glowed gold, and glared at it until it stopped ringing. Once the wand silenced, Cid broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, would'ja look'it that..." The fairy murmured as his wings began to flutter until he was hovering over the floor.

"Look at what?"

"Nothin'!" Cid said way too excitedly for it to be "nothing". Cloud's godfather suddenly shrank until he was only a floating ball of light with wings.

"Listen out for horses!" Was the last thing Cid said, just before disappearing in a blink.

"Wait! You're just leavin' me? Cid! Cid!!" Cloud was so confused, but he supposed it could be worse. The cellar wasn't rain proof and often flooded, which is why it was hardly used anymore, so he supposed he should just be thankful it was a clear day, at least. The blonde walked over and sank onto the giant cushion near the door. _... I guess I just wait for horses, then._

*****

The ride over took longer than Squall would have liked. The road had been clear, but the Strife property was almost past the city limits it was so far out into the country. The view along the way had been breath taking, so he understood why someone would want to own the land (nice to look at and private to boot), but all the Prince could think about was if Cloud was safe. His nerves wouldn't allow him to appreciate the scenery.

"Almost there, sir!" Yuffie reminded cheerfully, as if she could sense his growing anxiety. "You'll have your pretty blonde back in no time!"

_If he's even there. His uncles might have moved him, or worse... Why was I stupid enough to let him go?_

There was a house on the horizon at last. It had to belong to the Strifes, as it was the only building for miles. Squall gently tapped his horse with his heels to speed him up as his patience finally began to fray. 

When they arrived, the horse gave a great neigh of protest--Squall had pulled the reins a little hard. The Prince took a moment to pat the stallion's great neck in apology before he gracefully hopped off his back. Yuffie was already by his side without so much as a whisper of sound.

"Let's look around. It doesn't seem like anyone is home, but maybe we could--"

"Squall!"

The Prince jerked toward the sound of his name being called by a very familiar voice.

"Squall, is that you?" They called again--followed by the rattling of a chain.

Squall's heart leapt into his throat. "Cloud?!"

The brunettes ran around to the side of the house. There had been a cellar facing them as they rode up, with wooden doors sealed shut by a thick chain that were now shaking furiously as someone banged on them from the inside. 

"Cloud!" Squall called again and the doors were held open, but they could only be cracked enough to see a sliver of familiar blonde hair and a single blue eye. 

"It is you," Cloud whispered in astonishment. 

Squall examined the cellar doors. They were old and water worn, but sturdy enough that it would be hard to kick in. That was when Yuffie appeared, as silently as ever, with an axe in hand. Squall blinked at her curiously. "Where did that come from?"

"'Round back," she said with a shrug.

Squall shook his head and took the axe from her. He turned back to Cloud and commanded softly, "Get as far back as you can, Cloud. I'm knocking the doors open... Unless you happen to know where the key is?"

"Uncle Yazoo has it around his neck. They're gone to market," Cloud replied, before dropping the doors and presumably moving to the other end of the cellar.

There was a twitch in Squall's brow at that declaration. He immediately channeled all his anger into the axe as he swung it down on the door. It took only three times before one side gave way, which allowed Squall to kick the rest in. He threw the axe aside and practically jogged down the steps and over the debris.

Cloud was standing against the opposite wall; he looked so relieved and surprised. "... You really came... to rescue me..." He gave a watery laugh as he took a step forward. "I never thought I'd be rescued by a Prince."

"This is a rescue?" Squall looked about the room incredulously. "I thought this was a kidnapping..."

Cloud laughed again and launched himself at the brunette Prince so fast and hard Squall only had enough time to catch Cloud before they both fell backwards onto the wooden steps of the cellar. Squall winced from the pain of banging his head, but in the next moment warm lips were sealed over his own and suddenly the pain wasn't so bad. He chuckled and squeezed the blonde tight in one arm as the other plated through Cloud's hair, which was just as soft as he recalled.

"How did you end up in the cellar?" Squall asked once they came back up for air.

"My uncles were angry I went to the ball."

"Why didn't you just stay with me then...?" The Prince asked as he pet Cloud's cheek, which had a small bruise on it. His thumb flicked over the injury as his smile turned into a glower. "Did they do this? Your uncles?"

*****

Cloud grasped Squall's hand and leaned his face into the prince's rough palm. He couldn't stop smiling.

 _He came for me... He's angry I'm hurt instead of laughin'. He's concerned for me..._ "Yes, but I'm okay now... Just get me out of here."

"Why didn't you stay with me if they hurt you?" Squall asked again as he sat up and bumped theirs foreheads together.

"... I'm... I'm a servant, Squall. Below that, even," Cloud admitted with a grimace. "I didn't think you would accept some random slave boy. I-I don't have anything to give you... and I worried you would hate me if you knew."

Squall didn't reply with words; instead, he reeled Cloud into another hard, long kiss as he squeezed the blonde so tight it was almost painful. There was awkward coughing above them where a brunette woman was waiting and sporting the widest grin ever conceived.

Yuffie chirped, "Hello there, blondie! My, aren't you two comfortable?" 

Cloud twitched and turned a bright red. "Don't call me 'Blondie'." 

Squall below him laughed, just before he moved so the both of them could climb out of the darkness of the cellar and back into the daylight. The brunette held Cloud's hand and refused to let go until he knew Cloud was secure atop his horse, as if he were afraid Cloud might run again--which wasn't possible. The blonde knew where he belonged and wasn't going to fight it this time.

The Prince turned to the five knights who stood in a perfect row along the road, awaiting commands.

"I'm returning to the castle. When the three silverettes get back, and don't let them see you right away, I want them arrested. I'll send back a jail cart so keep them here in custody until it arrives."

"Yes, sir!" They all called in unison.

Squall jumped onto the horse right behind Cloud. The blonde felt a ticklish kiss on his neck before the Prince took up the reins and held them to Cloud.

"Know how to ride?"

Cloud smirked and happily took the invitation.


	8. Meet the Parents

"So... Your father... Wants me to have your babies?" Cloud asked with one brow high up his forehead. "He knows I'm not a woman, right?"

"He means he wants you to go through the same process I will. Possibly together."

"What is that?"

"To be blunt, you spill your seed into a container and the doctor inserts it into a woman of our choosing--a surrogate. If it works, she will become pregnant and we have our child."

"That's a little cruel to the woman, isn't it?"

"The women who volunteer are typically of a certain age, unmarried, and they're struggling. With this they're set for the rest of their lives: money, a nice home, jewelry... I know it still seems cruel they can never see the child again, but the women who do this know full well what they're getting into."

Cloud still didn't seem entirely comfortable with that, or so said the pinch between his brows and the uncertain frown.

"We can also leave open the possibility that she can be a proper mother if she wants? I'm not against having a third parent around."

That seemed to satisfy him as the blonde finally nodded. "I'd rather she be given the choice."

Squall smiled softly at his fiance. "You've a good heart, Strife."

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was just telling you that to warn you before you meet them," Squall spoke as they traversed down a corridor toward the dining room where his parents were waiting; their hands, of course, were clasped tight. "Just be brave, be yourself.... and use simple answers. Pretend it's court."

Squall nodded to a few servants once they arrived who moved to open the grand doors. Inside awaited his father, looking far too excited to see them, and mother (who was as poised and elegant as she always was. Many confused her for being noble born, despite her peasant background being public knowledge) sitting side-by-side at the same round table where they had their family meetings. Squall could tell Cloud was nervous from the way he gulped his next breath and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"Mother, father... This is Cloud Strife," Squall introduced as he led the blonde forward. He let go of his fiance's hand in order to pull out a seat for him, which had his father grinning like a maniac. Only once the blonde was settled did he take a seat right beside him, and then retake his hand. "Cloud, this is Queen Raine and King Laguna."

*****

"You're going to be family soon, so please call us by our names if you prefer," Raine offered kindly as she poured the couple some pink colored tea. It smelled like perfume and fruit.

"Thank you, your highness... I mean, uh, Raine." Cloud coughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Now, before we discuss the better subject of this conversation, that being your engagement," Raine smiled; it was warm and inviting, and genuinely pleased to see him, "we have to get the heavier topics out of the way."

Cloud nodded. His uncles had been arrested earlier on charges of abuse and theft, which both delighted Cloud and made him feel a gross amount of pity for three men who deserved none. On the one hand, he was glad they were being punished... On the other hand, he almost wanted to see them off on a light sentence. They really were hopeless, and technically his only family. 

Squall must have noticed his inner-conflict because he reached over and gently pinched the tip of his chin while prompting him to look at the brunette. "It's up to you what you want done with them. Show mercy or don't, I'll support your decision."

Cloud noted in the corner of his eye the king beaming like the sun. His wife was more subdued, but barely.

"I... I won't allow them to take advantage of my mother anymore. I don't want them on that land ever again."

Squall nodded in understanding.

"But... I think jail is too harsh. They're miserable people for a reason. Sephiroth wasn't so bad, but I remember hearing some talks with my mother about how their parents were neglectful. They don't deserve the status they had, but I'd rather they be made to work somewhere than in prison."

Squall didn't seem happy about that, but he nodded again none-the-less. He released Cloud's chin after a final stroke of his thumb just below his bottom lip.

"In a way, that's almost more cruel than jail," Laguna finally piped up. "Certainly the dungeons aren't a great place to be, but for men who considered themselves nobleman to be forced to work the rest of their lives where people can see them?"

"It's the least they deserve," growled the Prince with a scowl.

"I think It's an excellent idea," said the queen as she sipped her own tea. "They shall know what they put you through all these years. Poetic, really."

"Now that we've decided that," Laguna interrupted far too energetically, "onto the main course! You two will be married in two days. Have you discussed decorations? Clothes? Colors? Cloths? Cake? How about children? How many do you want to have? You will be letting us surrogate for you as well, right, Cloud?"

Cloud chuckled nervously.

oo00oo00oo

"I'll show you your bedroom," Squall offered after they were finally released from their long, loooong tea and dinner session.

Cloud gave a deep, bone-weary sigh. "Are your parents always that way?" He asked, after the couple was well out of ear shot of the king and queen.

"Yes. Usually worse, actually." Squall replied, giving his future husband a sympathetic look. "Anyway, the bed you'll be using tonight is only until the wedding, so don't get too comfy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cloud grinned. He still felt the dregs of stress from his meeting with the queen and king, but soon he would be Squall's husband. Soon they would share a bed, their lives, and every tomorrow to come. That was a thought worth smiling for.

"After the wedding..." Squall gently pressed Cloud into the wall next to what would be his two-night room. He looked down at the blond as his voice grew low-pitched and said softly, "You'll be in my bed from now on."

Cloud felt himself heat up in what he was sure was a very bright blush. This time yesterday, his fairy god father was still trying to convince him to go to the ball, and this time two days from now he'd be getting married.

Squall leaned in and kissed Cloud; his hands were on each side of the blond against the wall. Cloud was caged in, but instead of feeling claustrophobic he felt excited. Cloud leaned up and returned the kiss as his eyes slipped closed. After many extended moments of simply sliding his lips against Cloud's, Squall pulled away and politely opened the door for the other. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

But before Squall could walk away, Cloud grabbed the Prince by the thick belt around his waist and jerked him back in. The blonde mashed their lips together one last time, just before leaning in to whisper, "I think I love you, too." He smiled as he felt his fiance shiver.

Squall groaned and gave Cloud a flat look. "Now that's just evil..."

"What, loving you?"

"No. Telling me that before I'm allowed to deflower you."

Cloud snorted and shoved Squall a foot or so down the hall. "Go to bed, or else I'll be forced to break tradition--and then what will the people say?"

The brunette waved goodbye and walked down the hall, presumably to his room. Cloud walked into his temporary quarters, closed the door, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You won’t get to see them go at it, sorry ;3 This is a mostly innocent story.)
> 
> So, call me a wimp but emotionally speaking I cannot write the punishment part of this story. I was going to pull a kind of “Ever After” inspired justice but... I kept thinking about how Loz is just a giant child and he’s already been established to be a crier, Yazoo is secretly just a lonely jerk with his own self-esteem problems, and Kadaj is an idiot. Every time I tried to write it I would have to stop.
> 
> So because that part was nixed, this is much shorter than planned. Blah.
> 
> UPDATE: Next chapter has a little compromise on the uncles punishment stuff~


	9. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will all be gratified to know I have officially made up for the shortness of the last chapter with this. 
> 
> You should also be aware it is extremely mushy. (So much mush. All the mush. Mush for days. I cannot emphasize how sappy this is.)
> 
> (Also, I keep wanting to write "Leon".)
> 
> (... Also, also, I hope you enjoy the little compromise I made involving the uncles!)

It was unfortunate, but Cloud and Squall were forced to spend the next day apart. There was some superstition involved with luck and how it could turn sour if the bride and groom met at all the day before the wedding. It left a bitter taste in Cloud's mouth, considering he and the brunette only became official last night. It would have been nice to spend the day getting to know each other before the wedding. He sighed and reminded himself he would see Squall tomorrow, and the prince was guaranteed to look like a dream--like he did during the ball, but better. They had a long time to get to know each other, too. 

Cloud stood on the balcony of his temporary room with his head in his hand and his elbow pressed to the cold stone of the thick rail. It was kind of low, so he had to bend at the hips and slouch to reach it. At least he had a nice view, as his lodging faced the gardens he and Squall had toured that fateful night. It looked so different in the daylight; less romantic, more... "whimsical", perhaps. The blonde was too bored to really appreciate it, and between having nothing to do (he wasn't allowed to leave his room) and the anxiety swirling like hot acid in his stomach he was slowly growing mad. 

_What if this isn't real? What if he or his parents change their mind about me?_ Cloud took a deep breath and looked out to the horizon. _No, he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to change his mind. He's too choosy for that, if what Cid showed me was wholly accurate._ The feelings he had yesterday were still there, but it seemed like the longer he spent away from his fiance the more worried he grew. More than once since he woke that morning he had to spend a few minutes clutching his stomach and clearing his mind before his thoughts went haywire. _More than anythin', I just miss him... I haven't had my fill of his smell, his skin, or his lips yet._ He also hoped he never would, no matter how many times he had access to the man.

Something was inching closer and closer to him from above. It wasn't directly in front of him, but when the wind blew hard enough to elicit goosebumps on his skin the thing swayed into his peripheral. He blinked and jerked his gaze up to where a basket was being lowered very slowly from another balcony directly over his head; it paused only once it was close enough to touch the rail. The blonde reached out and grabbed it without jerking the rope it was attached to. Inside was a note under a strange, somewhat heavy ornament. It looked like a bird... or a whale? It was a small statue of some sort. He hugged the basket to his chest and unfolded the letter with one hand, though the wind threatened to steal it.

 _Spikes,_  
_The moment I get the throne I'm getting rid of this weird tradition where the groom and bride are held prisoner for a day. I might start breaking things._  
_Squall._

Cloud chuckled and tucked the note into his shirt. There was still something (or someone) holding onto the rope attached to the basket, so he called, "Don't call me 'Spikes'!" to the balcony above him.

"How about 'dear'?" Squall called back, and Cloud could just hear the smirk.

"That makes me feel old."

"I'll think of something appropriately embarrassing."

"Or something not embarrassing at all?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Cloud shook his head. "Is this breaking the tradition?"

"Can you see me?"

"No."

"Then they'll get over it."

"What's with this, uh... unique statue you sent me?"

"Just needed something to weight the basket down."

"Why not call to me?" Cloud untied the rope from the basket and set it down on the floor to avoid an accident.

"I did. You didn't respond."

There was a good deal of wind that day. It wasn't necessarily strong, but it was constant--and he could barely hear Squall, though he was practically yelling his answers. "Whoops!" Cloud called back; he could swear he heard Squall laugh.

"Hey, tell me," Squall began, and Cloud could see he had his hands clasped together and hung over the edge of his rail when he bent forward far enough, "what would you have done if life had gone your way?"

"Life did go my way. You're gonna be stuck with me soon."

There was a pause, and Cloud wished he could have seen his reaction. Was he smiling?

"I meant, if your mother hadn't died. If your uncles hadn't stolen your title. What would you have done?"

Cloud looked back out to the beautiful gardens, which suddenly weren't so dull anymore. He had a fleeting thought that he would have to make Squall walk him out there as soon as they could as he considered his answer.

"I would have probably enlisted as a knight."

"A knight?"

"My mother wanted me to marry, but I wasn't interested in the idea as a kid. I always thought being a knight was the only real way to go. I had even begun some training with my late step-father. He said he thought I could do it. It was the only thing we could bond over."

"Well, if you had... we probably would have met anyway."

"Yeah?"

"My father likes to meet every potential knight, and then he likes to throw them a party once they make the rank. He loved forcing me to come with, so if you had enlisted into the knights we may have met no matter what."

Cloud hummed in thought as he considered the possibility. His mind wandered to the scenario of him in a squire's uniform, and Squall as a much more prickly, young boy (the mirror had shown he was far more cactus-like when he was a squire's age). Would Squall still have taken to him right away? Would Cloud have returned his feelings? Was their connection really fated? He gave a soft smile and decided that, yes, they would have found each other one way or another--and maybe in that other universe it was Cloud sweeping Squall off his feet, wearing shining armor.

However, he answered with a quick, "Pass," instead of sharing the idea.

"I can't believe I agreed to marry you with that attitude," yet Squall's tone didn't sound anything but pleased.

"What would you have done if you weren't a prince?" 

"If I weren't a prince?"

"Yeah. What if you were a baker's son or somethin'?"

"And in this scenario are you a servant, a noble, or a knight?"

"I wasn't ever allowed to leave the property as a servant. The farthest I could go was the lake at the end of the fields, but only because they didn't want me usin' their tub."

"... Excuse me?"

"Yep. They made me bathe in the lake, or I would have to wash up using the family well." _I was alone when I went to bathe, too. I wonder why I never just... ran? I guess for the same reason I went back instead of stayin' with Squall..._

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I want kill your uncles even more now or thank them for the nice imagery."

"Ass!"

"If I had been a baker's son, I wonder if I would have lived close to the lake? Maybe I would have gone there."

Cloud laughed under his breath. _He's determined to say that in any scenario we would have met._ "How about if I were a noble? My mother never died, and you were a baker's son."

"Did you ever go to town to pick up treats?"

Cloud's smile grew. "Okay, how about if I were a knight, and you were a baker's son?"

"We have bakers come to the castle all the time. Father likes to throw knights parties, remember?"

"What if he were the baker?"

"As much as I find him annoying sometimes, even as a baker he would probably be beloved by everyone anyway. I'm certain he'd be a king's favorite, he'd drag me along, and I'd get to pass a pastry to a pretty, blonde knight."

"Who says I'd even like you?"

"Knights love pastries."

Cloud slithered down until he was sitting with his back against the railing. He extended one leg and curled the other up so he could plant an arm on his knee. He stared up at the bottom of Squall's platform and silently thanked him for easing the pain once again. "Pass!"

oo00oo00oo

It was ridiculous, but that was King Laguna. He had been in a frenzy all day getting the preparations for the wedding done, which he had decided to take over when both the boys shrugged and said they didn't care. Squall had no opinion whatsoever on the details (he had requested something private, but that just wasn't how things were done) and Cloud just asked very politely not to wear a dress after he was officially named a bride rather than a second groom. 

"Darling, you know Squall is going to hate all this fanfare," Raine reminded with her usual combination of exasperation and fondness when it came to her husband. "Those flowers and wood spirals for the tables, they're almost as tall as you!"

"They're made to represent trees, which symbolizes strength and growth--with our family colors combined! The Strife crest was composed of purple and ours is mainly green. They're complimentary!"

"Must there really be three different bard groups?"

"One for the guests outside as they arrive, one for inside the courtyard so there is always music, and one for the reception."

"There's no need for a sixteen layer cake."

"There is if the whole kingdom is coming! Actually, we may need a second cake so everyone has a piece."

"A totally white suit is going to wash his skin out."

"He'll look like an angel! Besides, he's the bride and he only requested not to wear a dress."

"The decorations are garish. It's a courtyard wedding--there will be so much natural beauty to surround them. Must there also be wreaths, garlands, and drapes?"

"Ours was many times more flashy!"

"Because I love you and I wanted you to have your dream wedding."

Laguna turned to his wife with deep affection in his eyes, but they quickly turned sad. "Did, uh... Did I prevent you from _your_ dream wedding?"

Raine walked to Laguna, who had a list in hand he was looking over to make certain he missed nothing. She caressed his cheek gently when she was close enough and smiled as if Laguna were the sun after a long, fretful night. "I never had dreams until you."

The king cupped his wife's hand and squeezed it to his cheek.

"... I could... pull back on the decor."

"I like your idea about the bards, at least. It makes sense and creates a more inviting atmosphere."

Laguna beamed. "Thank you, my love."

"But we are absolutely not doing more to decorate that courtyard other than to drape the seats. Neither of our boys would like it if it were too much."

"You're right. I just got over-excited."

"Your energy is one of your many charms, darling."

oo00oo00oo

There were bells ringing throughout the entire town the next day. Thousands of people had flooded the streets to celebrate the coming wedding, and many were tossing rice before they had even arrived to the venue in their excitement. There were dancers, citizens of every status mingling like old friends, horses toting carriages (at a slow trot, careful of the ruckus), and children running with pretty weeds clutched tight in their tiny fists--some wearing rags while holding hands with those wearing expensive tunics. Everyone seemed absolutely delighted, and for at least this day the barriers had dropped. Another peasant was to be made royalty, and something about that had the crowd at their best.

 _Ridiculous. There's no reason for everyone to be so happy..._ Yazoo watched with eyes like ice from the window of his new "home". He had on plain, white clothes that did not compliment his hair, a stained apron about his neck and waist, and a feather duster in one hand while the other gripped the curtain almost tight enough to pull it right off the rod. He had been separated from his brothers, no money to speak of, and no more prospects; even the barman (a right boar, and hairy to boot, but rich enough to own three houses) he had nearly wrangled had turned his nose up after the sentencing. The family he had come to work for only agreed to take him in at the behest of the king's soon-to-be-son-in-law, and if not for that he would be broke _and_ homeless. He turned his aqua eyes away with a scowl and jerked the curtain closed.

*****

Squall stared at the sky as he stood waiting at the alter. The king and queen were sat on thrones to witness some feet behind the officiant, looking as cheerful as the weather. The day was clear, which meant plenty of sunshine and blue sky for as far as the eye could see. He had walked in expecting to see a parade of hideous things compliments of his father, but the entire venue was tastefully done. _Mother probably stepped in just as he was going nuts._ Each chair was in the family's forest green with a purple sash and made to look like a small throne, including for the peasantry where they sat higher up and away from the stage. Other than where they actually sat, no one was given preferential treatment on comfort. Separating the classes now felt a little strange, but it would take time and a lot of politics to come up with a better system that allowed the poor to feel more equal. For now, Squall was just glad there wouldn't be rain, there was only a mild breeze, and soon he would have Cloud in his arms again.

The prince for his part was made to wear a crown, even though it felt awkward on his head. He sighed and figured he better get used to it, since he would be forced to wear one nearly every day of his life from this point on. It was short with equal sized arches, and had a slightly pink hue that complimented his brown hair well. On both of his shoulders were thick, black epaulets attached to a dark-green cape with one side ribboned. He had been made to wear two layers: the first was a black coat with golden buttons down the left side in a semi-triangular shape that accentuated his waist, and the layer underneath had a tall, almost too stiff collar that was green trimmed in gold. His gloves were black and soft as kitten's fur, his thick boots were only half-calf, there was a golden chain hanging between his shoulders and over his chest from the epaulets, and on his trousers around his left thigh were three rows of straps: one was green for his family, purple for Cloud's, and gold. There was a lion at his belt with a pair of thin chains curled over his right hip and attached to the back.

 _... I feel ridiculous,_ Squall huffed. _Father insisted on the rose-gold crown for my hair, but then didn't bother to really match anything to it--or to anything else, for that matter. I'm not even the same shade of green or gold... I must look like a fool._

The brunette looked down the aisle where soon the bride would be walking. The area where the noblemen and women sat to watch was encased by a long wall with an arch at the front so that he wouldn't be able to see his partner until he arrived. He stood a little straighter as the time came closer. _As long as he doesn't run off at the sight of me it's whatever, I guess. It's only for today, even if today is important._ He smiled gently to himself. _I heard father insisted on white... I wonder if he'll look like he did under the moon?_

The trumpeters announced it was time for Cloud's arrival. Squall loosed a breath filled with sudden nerves as his eyes became glued to the entrance just as the bards began to play a new tune.

It was only a moment longer before Cloud came walking around the corner. Squall knew he was there before he could see him because the citizens further away at the heightened seats saw him coming down a trail from the side first and began to flitter about and gasp in excitement. The blonde was flanked by two servants until he reached the silk runner at the beginning of the man-made aisle, where they bowed and remained stationed as the blonde carefully stepped forward.

Whatever concerns his mother had about white making Cloud look too pale (or anything else she thought might interfere with his skin or face or hair) proved to be unfounded. He didn't glow like he did on their midnight walk, but he stood out from the crowd as bright as a comet. Cloud did his best not to rush, but even from a distance Squall could see him clench and release his fists as he concentrated on keeping his face stoic and head held high. The blonde wore a white cape that was clasped at his neck with a wolf emblem and hung over his shoulders almost like a cloak, though it was styled to flow away from his front once it reached his biceps. He carried no flowers, though there was a white lily on his left breast. He wore white gloves, white buckled boots in a style usually reserved for the knights high enough to cover his knees in the front, and the buttons of his top were small and in a straight line. It wasn't a complicated outfit like Squall's, but as he took Cloud's hands in his own he was still left breathless all the same.

*****

Cloud squeezed the brunette's hands the moment they were clasped. Having the prince to hang onto as his anxiety nearly reached its peek brought him back down significantly, at least enough to start breathing normally again. The blonde only had a minute to appreciate the man that in a few moments would be his husband, and the handsome uniform he wore. Each color and its different shade seemed purposely made to keep the blonde looking; the color of the crown suited his brown hair and emphasized the nearly invisible, tiny red highlights that were normally impossible to see. The epaulets broadened his shoulders, the collar made his neck look longer and his complexion appear more olive, the cape with the way it flowed downward on one side felt almost like a tease, and the straps around the brunette's thigh had the blonde's mouth watering. He could have easily spent the entire wedding just silently looking his betrothed over again and again, and never get bored.

That wasn't to be, however. His silent reflection on the prince and his clothes was interrupted by a gentle cough clearly meant to gain their attention.

"Are you ready, my lords?"

Cloud and Squall shared a small smile before turning to the officiant.

oo00oo00oo

"If there are no objections?" The old man continued in a soft, cheerful voice as he took one last look around the crowd. He smiled warmly as no one spoke up. "Then, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

They were almost too quick to comply; for a flash their teeth had clinked, but it wasn't hard enough to cause pain so they simply ignored it as they slanted their lips together. Everyone clapped and cheered (Laguna the loudest, it seemed) as a triad of servants carrying large, woven cradles swung a flood of white rose petals across the stage and the couple in graceful arcs. It was hard, but after a long moment of enjoying the warmth of the other's mouth they forced themselves to part. There was a glint in Squall's eyes as they pulled away far enough to see each other once again, which Cloud met with a quirk of his brow and a knowing smirk. 

Without a word shared between them or any warning, the two turned toward the aisle and immediately began to run at top speed. It was tradition for the newly weds to take their time and wave to all the guests, like good royals should, but it just wasn't their style. They were out of the courtyard almost before the king and queen could blink and realize what had happened (Raine stared on with a flat look as Laguna shook his head). They laughed like school kids as Squall nearly tripped on the runner and Cloud half-dragged him as he tried to regain his footing without losing speed the rest of the way to the awaiting open-roof carriage. The coachman had bent into a deep bow and opened the door as soon as the couple were seen bounding toward him. Once they arrived, Cloud hopped in without preamble and grinned at Squall as the brunette plopped down beside him. The blonde had one hand in Squall's hair, which knocked off the crown (it fell safely to the seat) as the other once again took his husband's hand. Squall bumped their foreheads together and used his free hand to caress the blonde's neck.

"Hey!" The coachman barked as he snapped the reins and moved the horses into a quick trot. "Save the mushy shit for when yer at home!"

Cloud jerked around to look at the driver, who stared back under his cap with a familiar crooked grin and a piece of hay between his teeth. 

"... Cid?"

"Well aren't you smart! Got it in one."

Squall looked between the two blondes and blinked. "Cloud, who is this man?"

"He said my fuckin' name, didn't he?" Cid snapped, which had Squall frowning. "Now sit back and hold tight! Hands'n legs in the cart at all times, ya got me?!"

Before either could say another word, the horses were suddenly riding at an angle as if they were trying to over-take a steep hill, though there was only air. The couple fell back against the seat with their hands crushed together between them and snatched onto the cushion for support. The carriage shot upward so fast it almost felt like they might fall out. If they had been lesser men, they would have screamed.

"Stop freakin' out back there, you drama kings!" Cid said with a roll of his eyes (Cloud couldn't see it, but based on what he knew of the insane man he could tell that he had). The carriage didn't stop climbing until they were nearly on level with the clouds; they were so thin that they had been nothing more than wisps when viewed from the ground. 

Cloud leaned into Squall's shoulder with a long breath of relief as the couple finally felt safe enough to loosen their grip, though their hearts were still beating wildly. Squall unclasped their hands in order to wrap his arm tight around Cloud's neck and groaned. Now that they had settled, the ride was smooth and one muscle at a time they began to relax. 

"Bunch'a babies," Cid said with a sniff. 

"Cloud, who is he?" Squall asked again. "And... how the hell are we _flying_?" Once he had begun to calm down, Squall actually seemed fascinated. He was definitely taking the whole Flying Carriage thing better than Cloud would have, had he not already had experience with Cid and magic.

Cloud sat up straight and offered his husband an apologetic smile. "... Would you believe he's my fairy godfather?"

"What?"

There were birds chirping to their right that caught Cloud's attention as they glided past; they were almost close enough to touch. In the distance toward the castle, where they were supposed to be heading (but clearly had no intention), there were bright fireworks--a great cascade of colors that were visible, but not as much as they would be later that night. He already knew the kingdom would be celebrating well past midnight that day. He heard a chuckle just before Squall had cupped his chin and turned his gaze back. "Well?"

"... The night of the ball... I had help," Cloud began, and spoke as if he had somehow cheated his way into Squall's life. He settled his side firmly into the brunette's despite the near-guilt. "You know my uncles never would, and you know I had nothin'. So, how do you think I was able to find such nice clothes?"

Squall turned his steel-blue eyes to the back of Cid's head, and then returned to lock with Cloud's glass-blue. "... Him?"

Cloud nodded. "It takes some gettin' used to, but... I'm thankful for it."

Squall shook his head with a smile, but chose not to question it further. Instead, he pulled Cloud's head into the nook of his shoulder and the couple looked out into the horizon as they enjoy the wind whipping through their hair.


	10. Happily Ever After...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it!

_**~Ten years later...** _

Squall had an office, but when the paperwork built up in what felt like a matter of seconds he preferred to have enough space to spread out each document. Many had some sort of relation to another, so being able to see all of them at once was the most convenient way to tackle them all. Today, he chose to occupy the private dining room; the table was big enough and he could eat and drink as he liked without his mother going Inn Keeper on him about crumbs everywhere and "bad example for the kids" this and that. It was mostly tax reforms and land sales this time, which also meant it was all dreadfully dull and likely to give him a headache.

He had been king for almost ten years now (he had his coronation ceremony only a month after his wedding--tradition, of course) and it never seemed like anything he did was enough. Just as he had started to growl low into his throat from frustration (half the requirements necessary for approval hadn't even been met, as if they expected the king to tie up all the loose ends for them) and could feel a twitch in his eye--

"Daddy?"

A tiny voice called to him from the hall. Squall, who had been bent over the table and glaring at the papers (as if he could set them on fire with his mind), immediately softened his expression as he turned to the door. He smiled upon seeing a tiny blonde with blue eyes idly standing at the entrance and picking shyly at the stone archway. The king sat at a chair by the table and waited for the little boy to look back up before offering his arms out in silent invitation.

The little one ran to climb into his father's lap. He sat with his back against Squall's front and looked up at him with an angry frown that scarily resembled the ones he used to give as a child, but unlike Squall's child-self this one usually liked receiving affection. With that in mind, the brunette immediately engulfed the boy in his arms and kissed his temple.

"Why aren't you playing with your siblings, Roxas?"

"I don't wanna play with them anymore..."

"Anymore at all, or anymore today?"

"Haven't decided," the five year old grumped as if he were two. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Squall chuckled into Roxas's golden locks. "What happened, Sunshine?"

"Don't call me 'Sunshine'!"

 _Definitely his father's kid,_ Squall mused with another short chortle. This time it was silent, so only his body shook a little. "All right, all right... You're too big for nicknames, I get it. So, what happened?"

"... It was Sora."

"Sora?" Squall quirked a brow. "What did he do?"

Roxas gave an overly dramatic "Hmph!" for an answer.

"If there's a problem, Roxas, we have to discuss it at some point. You can't hate your brother forever."

"Sure I can!"

"Not until you're eighteen."

Roxas made a short whining sound that resembled a boiling kettle. "Fine! He didn't do anything..."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"He's just... Why's he gotta be so crazy!"

"Crazy?"

"You know--like grandpa! He's all over the place..."

Squall blinked as he suddenly registered what Roxas was so angry about. He knew he had to keep in the laughter that threatened, though, or else _he_ would be the one Roxas refused to talk to. Instead, he shook his head. "You mean he's too energetic?"

"Yeah! Make him stop!"

Squall stared down incredulously at his second child. Somehow, despite being Cloud's blood, Roxas often acted more like Squall and would cling to him more than anyone else. Sora, on the other hand, was almost exactly like Laguna, but with a healthy dose of curiosity; he had no preferences and tried to stretch his affections out to every member of their family equally.

Squall sighed. "I can't demand Sora stop being who he is, silly... and you shouldn't want to, either."

"But it's annoying..."

"Sometimes we have to put up with annoying things. Look at this table.... you think I want to deal with all this paperwork?"

"Paperwork is different from people."

"Roxas, your older brother loves you. We all do," Squall planted another kiss into his hair. "Would you really be happier if Sora stopped giving you hugs when you're sad? Or when he always tries to include you when you're feeling alone?"

The little blonde sighed heavily and, after a long hesitation, rolled his eyes in defeat and shook his head.

"See? He's not so bad."

"... Still annoying..."

oo00oo00oo

Squall was doing his best to review what papers he could reach as Roxas slept. It was sort of his ritual to get mad about something, complain to Squall about it, and then take a nap once he was calmed down. Squall had an arm around the boy so he wouldn't lose his balance and fall.

"Knock knock..." Came a soft, velvety voice that still caused the skin on the back of Squall's neck to tingle. Cloud leaned against the archway of the door with a smirk and a hand on his hip. "I should have known he'd be with his favorite person."

“I’m not his favorite.”

“Yes, you are. He likes you 'cause you’re weak.”

“Excuse me... _weak_?”

Cloud's smirk had grown as he lifted himself from the door and carefully walked closer to Squall. “For some reason you find it hard to discipline him when he’s bad. I wonder why?” The question was playfully sarcastic.

“Tell me then, smart a—aleck.”

“Nice save.”

“Shut up and tell me.”

“Well, do you want me to shut up or tell you?”

“Why do you think I’m weak with Roxas?”

Cloud's face softened to a smile and he leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear, “Because he’s a tiny me, and you can't stand the thought of being mean to me.”

"I'm plenty mean to you."

"Uh huh."

Squall huffed and turned his head to peck Cloud's lips before the blonde stood back. He handed Roxas carefully over to his husband as he considered what the man said. Cloud's eyes practically sparkled as he stared down at the first king with one arm around Roxas as his other hand pet Squall's cheek.

"... Maybe you're right," Squall admitted as he took Cloud's hand and nuzzled the blonde's palm with his lips. "Maybe I am soft on him..."

"It's okay. He does look exactly like me... I find it hard to punish Denzel for the same reason."

"Poor Sora..."

"Oh, please... That boy has never been in trouble with anyone but his brothers. How the heck that child came from us I'm not sure."

Squall chuckled. "Well, father was the first person Sora ever laid eyes on... Maybe that did it? Maybe Laguna transferred his sugary spirit into our boy?"

"Good thing I like your dad, then." Cloud turned his hand to take Squall's and squeezed. The blonde pulled him to his feet and dragged him away from the table while Roxas continued to snooze. "Come on... The boys want to show their fathers something. Probably another lizard."

"I would be disappointed if it wasn't."

Hand-in-hand they chuckled as they made their way down the hall. Their world had plenty of complications left to tackle, but for now... life was good.

...

**_~On the other side of town..._ **

"Sit up straight, Riku," snapped Yazoo as he pinched the boy's side as punishment. "You're seven years old. That's more than old enough to know your table etiquette."

"... But the masters never have meals with us... Why do we gotta sit up even when we're having dinner?"

"Do not say _'gotta'_. You are not filth and you will not speak as if you were."

Riku did as he was told when it looked like he might get pinched again and straightened his back. He ate very slowly so as not to spill; their dinner was some sort of very watery soup with chunks of potato.

"We are of _noble_ blood, Riku," Yazoo continued a little more kindly now that the boy was obeying him. The older silverette ran his long, spindly fingers through the seven year old's hair until his bangs no longer covered his face. "Your mother, no... But she was lovely, and so are you."

Riku turned a little pink and smiled shyly.

"You are more beautiful than I ever was in all my youth, and that's why we need to take care of you. Part of taking care of you means learning and applying all your manners, no matter the setting... Do you understand?"

Riku nodded and turned back to his soup. Yazoo pushed the boy's long bangs behind his ears, almost affectionately. 

"As long as you avoid slovenly behavior, there are ways to take advantage of those who might scoff at us using that pretty face of yours."

Riku was quiet as he continued to eat. He never liked to talk much, but he especially didn't care to when they discussed Yazoo's ambitions for him. There wasn't a day he could recall where he wasn't being taught 'self-care', and though he still loved to hear the only kind words the man ever had for him... he knew that they were all just part of a long-standing scheme. He was just a commodity.

"Don't worry, my darling... In a few years' time we will find you a proper partner and we'll be back on our feet."

Riku sighed and said, “Yes, papa...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yes, I have an idea for a sequel. Nooooo clue who it might be about. Nope. None. 
> 
> Oh! If you would like I wouldn't mind some suggestions! The other fairytale stories I wanted to do include: Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. Who would you want to see as who in these stories? It doesn't have to be CloudLeon, either, even if I am slightly (EXTREMELY) obsessed with them. Of course, I want to finish Part of Your World before I begin another fairytale verse, but I'm curious!
> 
> (... Beauty and the Beast I was leaning toward LeonCloud. -cough-)


End file.
